Swap Your Feelings
by Jimoto
Summary: Robaato Riamu is a young, but shy, boy who wants to get into his dream school, Yueei. Who says that's the only thing he wants though? This is the story of how a boy has to learn to swap between his goal and his romance, literally. (Don't worry, this isn't just about romance, and the romance that is in this story is going to be very light.) This is my first fanfic, wish me luck!
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! Welcome to this fanfic that I have been debating making for a long time now, and have decided to make because of the time I now have on my hands. I have a huge fan of MHA, but I'm not an incredible writer, so please cut me some slack!

Anyways, this is just going to be a work in progress, so let's just go along with it, ok?

Ok, so now I'm going to introduce the basic facts about the OC that I made up.

Name: Robaato Riamu

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Height: 180cm (5'11)

Weight: 142 lb (64 kg)

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Green

Blood Type: A

Quirk: Swap. Robaato can swap any object with another object. He can also swap people with objects or other people, but it takes up more energy when he does this. He has never been able to swap himself with an object. The more and farther the distance Robaato swaps an object or people, the more energy he takes up. Larger objects also take up more energy than smaller ones. If he overuses his quirk, he will faint.

Birthday: July 3

Nationality: American-Japanese

Personality: Robaato is a very kind, but shy boy. He has a strong desire to stand up and help those in need, but no drive to do so. He doesn't have many friends due to the fact of how slowly he warms up to people. The friends he does have are very close to him, though.

Due to Robaato's timid personality, he has a hard time approaching boys or girls in a romantic way, even though many of his classmates secretly find him attractive.

Robaato's biggest insecurity is his sexuality. He thinks people will judge him if he tells them who is romantically attracted to. This gives him trouble making friends with boys more so than girls.

Quote: "Sometimes I wish my quirk would work on my feelings so I could just swap them out of my body and put something better in."


	2. Chapter 1

Robaato Riamu has wanted to be a hero as long as he can remember. After moving to Japan from America, his dream of becoming an awesome hero seemed more tangible to him. This was when Robaato was four years old. Eleven years later, Robaato is now preparing for the entrance exam to his dream school, Yuuei.

"Don't worry grandpa, I won't get hurt. I'll be home in a bit, wish me luck!" I said to my grandpa, who was still cleaning up the huge breakfast that we had just had to 'prepare me for the big exam'.

"I'll always worry, that's just how I am," grandpa started. "I personally think that you should be worried. Isn't this school super hard to get into, kid? What are you going to do if you don't get in?".

I had never thought about this really. It just seemed like it was impossible for me not to get into Yuuei. I just had to. "I don't know, but I'll find a way to become a hero no matter what. I have to do it for..." I stopped. I didn't need to talk about that right now. I had to focus on the exam, not on that.

"Well, that I'm sure of. Anyways, good luck kiddo. I'm rooting for ya!" grandpa stated. He really was a kind man, taking me in after everything that happened. I've got to get in for him too.

"Thanks, grandpa. Well, I'm off." I stated. I put on my backpack and my sports clothes and quickly ran out the door.

Around half an hour later, I arrived at the school of my dreams. I didn't run because I wanted to save my energy for whatever was to come. While I was walking through the gates, I saw so many interesting looking people. I wondered what their quirks were. I wasn't looking where I was walking, and I accidentally walked into someone.

"Oops, I'm..." I paused. The person I walked into was around 5'7, a couple of inches shorter than me. They had bright red hair, spiked up high. "It kind of looks like a hedgehog..." I thought to myself before he turned around. He had big, red eyes, just as bright as his hair. He was totally my type. Uh oh.

"Hey man, sorry for getting in your way. I'm Kirishima Eijirou!" The boy happily exclaimed. He was nice too, this wasn't good.

"Uhh, I'm... uh." Oh my god what am I doing! Just say sorry, Robaato! "I'm sorry I walked into you, I'm Robaato Riamu."

"Nice to meet you Robaato. Good luck on the exam, man!" Kirishima chirped. He was way too nice for just having met me.

"OK, do you want to..." I started, "never mind. I'll hopefully see you in school, Kirishima!" I quickly walked away before my feeling exploded out of my chest. I need to focus on passing the exam, I can't be distracted.

I walked into the school and was led into a building with thousands of students. We all sat down in the room, and the hero Present Mike walked in and started explaining what the entrance exam was going to be. There was a written portion and a practical exam. I was pretty confident in my intelligence, but my skills... they depend on what kind of exam it's going to be.

I saw a boy about as tall as me stand up and start yelling at some poor kid with green hair, but I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening. I was thinking about Kirishima and how nice he was. I heard something about robots and points, but I thought that I would understand it all when I got to the arena or wherever we were going.

I noticed everyone opening letters with their information on it, so I followed suit with the one that was in front of me. It had a picture of me, my name, and all my other information on it. It also had a big letter on it.

"You participants will go to the area that correlates with the letter on your paper, yeah!" Present Mike shouted.

"God, he's annoying." I thought. "I hope he isn't my teacher if I get into Yuuei."

Everyone started leaving to their test areas, so I followed the people who were in my group to a large city looking area. We were all just standing there when I saw everyone running into the city. "What! I'm already behind everyone else! I have to get going, I can't lose this.". I started running and caught up quickly. I was pretty fit, and have always been fast.

Suddenly, I saw a robot with a large '2' painted onto it. Yes, a real robot. It was then I noticed, there were tons of these guys everywhere! " I guess that I'm supposed to destroy these guys? What about the people who don't have quirks that can fight these guys? Should I help them?" I thought to myself. The robot didn't hesitate though and quickly started advancing towards me.

Thankfully today was not a clear day. There were many big, white clouds in the sky. Perfect.

I extended one of my hands towards the incoming hunk of metal and one towards the sky. I then clenched both of my fists. A huge cloud suddenly appeared right in front of me, but I just ran through it. Another robot advanced. More clouds appeared. I was doing good until I saw Kirishima. Of course, why not? He was fighting a robot, and his arms looked like rocks. He didn't notice a larger '3' point robot coming up behind him, and he wouldn't have time to react if I shouted to him.

I acted on instinct, pointing one hand at the robot behind Kirishima and one at the boy himself. A small pop was heard, and they both changed positions. Kirishima looked confused, but swung his arm down, destroying the robot.

"Good, he didn't get hurt. Now to focus on destroying more of these guys!" I said out loud before I heard a large crashing noise and saw a huge robot that towered over half the buildings in the mock-city. I was shaking. I saw Kirishima running towards me, and suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I was too scared to stop him, but I noticed that many people were also just like me, too scared to run.

"Wait, Kirishima, let go of me!" I exclaimed.

"What? We have to get out of here, let's go!" He shouted. Normally I would agree, but I couldn't leave these people to get hurt.

"Kirishima, can you bring those robot pieces in front of me? I have an idea to help those people."

He didn't say anything as he did so. Did he already trust me? How was he so nice...no, I can't think about that right now.

I extended my arms for what felt like the hundredth time this day. "Stand back, Kirishima. I don't want you to get hurt." I said. He complied.

I quickly started to point my arms and the people still shocked by the giant robot and the remains the other robots. Point, clench, release. I repeated this action until all four of the people who were about to get stomped on by the zero point robot were in front of me. I quickly helped two up, and Kirishima helped up the others. "We have to go, let's run!" I exclaimed. They nodded and ran. I stood still for a moment before collapsing on one knee. That move had taken too much out of me. It was a lot harder for me to swap people than objects.

Kirishima saw me and lifted me up. He started carrying me away from the robot. Once again, how is he so nice?

Unfortunately, the robot was fast. It was catching up with us and was going to trample us any second.

"I can't let Kirishima get hurt, I have to save him!" I thought to myself.

I placed one hand on his chest, which felt oddly hard. I pointed another at the remains of another robot and clenched my fists. Kirishima disappeared with a 'pop', and I was left laying on the remains of a robot.

I turned to face the giant right in front of me. I extended one arm to the sky, right above a building, and another at the robot. I hoped no one would get hurt by this, but it was my only chance. The robot was suddenly gone, replaced with a cloud. Just as I did this, a loud ring could be heard around the city. Time was up. A few seconds later, a louder crash could be heard as the robot landed on top of the building, just as I planned. I didn't plan for the huge rocks to be flung at me due to the impact of the robot's landing though. I was lying on the ground and slowly tried to raise an arm to swap the huge rock coming at me with anything when I saw a flash of red and heard a loud crash. I was so tired I just fell down onto the ground, unable to move. This was an after effect of overusing my quirk.

Just before I drifted off, I could hear my name being shouted, and I thought to myself that surviving would be great, just so that I could hear my name called by that angelic voice again. "Oh god, I'm going crazy..." I mused, finally drifting off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed in an unknown location. I looked out of a large window to the side of me and noticed the front gate of the school, Yuuei. I must have gotten hurt fighting the giant robot. I wonder why I feel so tired though, I usually feel better after waking up from overusing my quirk.

Just as I thought this, a short woman walked into the room and noticed that I was awake.

"Oh, great, you're finally awake." She stated. "I think that your little friend outside was beginning to go crazy, you've been asleep for hours, young man. You need to be more careful with the usage of your quirk, you could've been seriously hurt!" She exclaimed.

What did she mean my little friend? I didn't tell any of my friends that I was trying to get into Yuuei.

"Anyways, like I was saying. You need to be more careful! The reason you feel so tired, by the way, is because of my quirk. It heals you at the expense of your body's energy, but I can't bring you back from the dead or anything young man." She was really mad at me for some reason. I mean, I knew that I had overused my quirk, but was it really that big of a deal?

"I'm going to let you go now, but if I see you do this again in the future, I won't be happy." She exclaimed, a disapproving look on her face.

"What do you mean in the future, I didn't even get in yet, Ms," I said.

"Don't I have to wait a week or something before my test results come in?" I asked.

"Yes, that's true. I was only saying that IF you do get into the school, I don't want to see you in my office every time you want to be a hero, you hear me?" I did hear her, but I just wanted to go home at this point.

"That was close, he almost found out. Not that it matters, he'll know in a week, but still..." thought Recovery Girl to herself.

I got up and walked outside of the room, just wanting to get home when I saw Kirishima, which was nice. Wait. Why was he here? Was he the 'little friend' that old lady was talking about?

"Oh, Kirishima, hello... why are you here?" I asked him. He didn't answer my question, and immediately came over to me and started patting my body in different places, which was super embarrassing.

"Oh my gosh, man, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Kirishima asked worryingly. So that was it. For the millionth time, how was this guy so nice? He waited here for me just to see if I got hurt or not.

"I'm fine, are you ok? Was that you who jumped in front of me during the exam? How were you not hurt by that?" I asked, generally interested in knowing how he had protected me from the rocks that were flying at me.

"Oh, yeah, that was me. My quirk is hardening, which pretty much means that I can harden any part of my body. It's strong, but not very flashy..." he stated. He sounded sad now, and I was starting to get the feeling he had really low self-esteem.

"No way, you're quirk looks really cool, Kirishima. You look like a cuter Groot or something." I stated, before realising I had called him cute. Oh god.

"Cute?" he asked. "I would prefer manly, but that's fine I guess. Thanks..." he paused "Can I call you Riamu?" Kirishima asked.

That was surprising, I had just met Kirishima and he already wanted to call me by my first name. That made my face heat up a little, and I hoped that he couldn't see the blush that was probably appearing on my face.

"Sure... Eijirou. Can I call you that?" he nodded. Wow. In one day I met a boy who wants me to call me by his first name and will call me by mine. When did I get so good at this?

"Well, I'm going to go home then. Good luck on passing, Eijirou. I hope I see you at school!" I stated. He told me the same, and we parted ways.

I had a lot of time to think on my way back home, and that's what I did.

I realised that I hadn't actually destroyed that many robots in the exam. At most twelve. I hoped that that would be enough to get into Yuuei. I had to do this. I had to become a hero.

~~~~~~~~ ONE WEEK LATER ~~~~~~~~

All week I had been thinking about the exam and about Kirishima. It was hard to stay focused at school, but that didn't matter. I would leave this place soon anyway.

Later at home, I was pondering everything that happened in my room when I got a knock on the door. I went to check what it was and saw a letter on the floor of my house, right by the door.

I walked over and saw that it had the Yuuei emblem on it. This was it, the test results.

I took in a deep breath and made my way back to my room. Once there, I carefully opened the envelope, not wanting to damage the letter inside. There was a flat, pizza-shaped object inside. I placed it on my desk, and it lit up to show All Might. Yes, the All Might. He was standing in a room that kind of looked like a gameshow place.

"Hello, young Robaato. It is I, All Might, and I am here to give you your test results on this recording!" he exclaimed, his signature smile plastered on his face. "Now, you aced the written part of the exam, but on the practical, you only destroyed thirteen robots, giving you a total of 29 points. Unfortunately, this is not enough to get into Yuuei."

What! All of that work for nothing? I should've focused on destroying robots, maybe if I hadn't helped those people..." I began.

"But, that isn't the only factor to this exam, young man. We also have RESCUE POINTS! This gives you an extra 50 points on your exam, giving you a total of 79 points!" All Might shouted. "You would've gotten more, but when you dropped the zero point robot on the building, you could've hurt others. Well done on destroying it though!"

A screen popped up behind All Might, showing the places of the top ten examinees. I scanned the image, shocked to see myself in the first place, let alone IN first place. Behind me was another boy named Katsuki and... Kirishima! Maybe we'll be in the same class then after all!

"Well done, young Robaato. We welcome you to Yuuei!"

Authors Notes:

If you haven't noticed, this story is going to be told by Robaato's point of view.

Also, I will follow the story, but a lot of things are going to change to put Robaato in the spotlight instead of other characters.

Finally, I'm going to have to choose a student to not be in class 1A, and I think that I've decided on Rikido Sato, or Sugarman. This is because I don't really like his character, and he really doesn't do anything in the story.

Anyways, thank you all of reading! I hope you enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later, Robaato is heading to his new school for the first time since the entrance exams. He's wearing his school uniform, and in his opinion, it makes him look cool compared to his old school uniform. When arriving at the gates, he pauses

"I wonder who's going to be in my class? It's called 1-A, but I wonder where that is." I wonder to myself.

There's a short, brunette in front of me, and I walk up to her.

"Do you know where class 1-A is?" I ask. She turns her head, and of course, she's cute.

"Oh, that's my class! I'm not sure, but we can go together if you want. I'm Uraraka. What's your name?"

"Umm..." oh no, not this again. "My name is Robaato," I told her.

She turns then, jumping with excitement. She really is cute, is everyone here going to be like a model or something? I mean, I'm not complaining but still...

"Oh wow, I recognize your name. You got first on the entrance exam, didn't you? I heard you saved some people from getting crushed, that's awesome!" This girl really had a lot of energy, but it was so cute I didn't care.

"Um, yeah, that was me. I couldn't have done it without the help of this person named Kirishima, though. Also, I think I know who you are too. Did you get fourth on the entrance exam, Uraraka?"

"Yes, but it was a total accident. I had no idea that rescue points were a thing, crazy huh?" She said happily.

We continued to talk as we were guided to class 1-A. We came up to the door, and were surprised at how large it was. Were our classmates going to be this big? They made even me look small.

When we opened the door, Uraraka rushed over to a small kid with green hair and freckles. She started bouncing around him happily, and I couldn't help but smile. I looked around the classroom and saw kids of all shapes and sizes. There was a boy with tons of arms and stuff, a girl that was pink, a short kid with what looked like grapes on his head, and... well, you get it.

I also saw Kirishima, which was totally awesome, but I decided that I should introduce myself to the other students before I talk to Kirishima.

Just as I was about to do so, I turned to see a yellow sleeping bag on the floor. The top unzipped to reveal a scraggly looking man who was eating... applesauce?

He started talking about how we were going to be heroes, and that we shouldn't be making friends right now, but all I could think about is how this man was most likely our teacher. Weren't our teachers supposed to be heroes?

We all sat down in our seats. Mine was in the back, two seats behind Kirishima and right next to Uraraka. I was never going to focus in class. The teacher then introduced himself as Mr Aizawa and told us to change into our PE uniforms and meet him outside.

Once we were all changed and where he had asked us to meet, he told us that we were going to have a quirk apprehension test, and the person in last place would be deemed to have no potential, thus removed from the school. Great.

"That's not fair, Mr Aizawa!" exclaimed Uraraka. Others nodded and voiced their agreements with her.

"Do you think life is fair?" stated Mr Aizawa. Oh god, he was one of these people.

We then began the tests.

 **Test 1: 50-meter dash**

I didn't know what I could do for this test, but I was suddenly struck with a great idea. I know it was kind of cheating, but Mr Aizawa is the one who said life isn't fair, so whatever. I knew this would also help the person I was running with, which just happened to be Kirishima, so I didn't care. I didn't want him to get kicked out.

Just as the voice told us to begin, I extended one of my hands at the camera looking device that told us how quickly we had moved 50 meters. I pointed another at a pebble to the right of Kirishima. I then swapped them, an audible 'pop' could be heard, and then "1.68 seconds" was also heard.

Everyone looked at me in shock. Were they mad I 'cheated'?

"What was that?" someone asked.

"Isn't that the kid who got first on the entrance exam? What's his quirk?" asked someone else.

"Shut it, everyone," started Mr Aizawa. "Robaato, was it? That was a good usage of your quirk, I'll allow you to keep your score. However, Kirishima has to go again."

I gave Kirishima a sympathetic smile, and he gave me a thumbs up back. At least he wasn't mad at me or something.

So far so good.

 **Test 2 - Grip Strength**

I literally could not think of one way to use my quirk effectively in this test. The only thing that could possibly work is maybe swapping a part of this machine out or something, but I didn't know these kinds of things well enough to do that.

I just had to go with my normal grip strength, which ended up being 44.8 kg. I mean, it wasn't horrible, but I would have to step up my game.

I saw Kirishima shout with excitement, so I was happy he did well. Uraraka seemed happy too. That was good.

 **Test 3 - Long Jump**

This was yet another test I couldn't do anything in. I just had to do my best and jump. I did decent, but really was starting to worry.

 **Test 4 - Repeated Side Jumps**

Once again, I couldn't do anything about this test. I really needed to learn how to swap myself with objects, if that was even possible. I was really starting to see how situational my quirk was, and was wondering if my first place on the entrance exam was just a fluke.

 **Test 5 - Ball Throw**

Ok, this is something I could work with. When it was my turn to go up to the circle, I had a good idea in my head on how to do well on this test. I put the ball on the floor, in the circle, and pointed one of my hands towards the cloud as far away as I could see, and another at the ball. I then clenched my fists. Instantly, a huge cloud enveloped everyone watching, myself included. I walked out of the circle and swapped the cloud with a rock I could see a little bit away so that we could all see again.

I then saw Mr Aizawa hold up my score, which was 3250.6 meters. Awesome! I still had a chance to do well.

 **Results**

After the rest of the tests, which I did decently on, we were all showed a screen with our scores on it. I looked around and saw my name in 5th place, which was surprising to me. I only really did good in two of the tests.

I also saw Kirishima and Uraraka's names, which were thankfully not in last place. The person who was was a boy named Izuku Midoriya, and well I felt bad for him, I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was walk over to him and tell him I was sorry, which I felt made it worse somehow.

It was then revealed that the test was fake - of course, it was - and that Mr Aizawa told us one of us would be removed to motivate us. I was starting to like this guy a little bit more.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day, we were all seated in class again, waiting for what Mr Aizawa had planned today. Everyone was joking around, but I was just sitting by myself watching. I've always been shy, but everyone here seemed so outgoing.

I was about to go talk to Midoriya when ALL MIGHT walked in and told us to get on our hero costumes. ALL MIGHT. He was here.

Anyways, while changing, I noticed everyone's hero costumes were awesome.

"Wow Robaato, your costume is awesome!" exclaimed Kirishima.

While grateful for the compliment, mine didn't really look that cool. It was a blue cobalt armour suit that had blasters on the arms. I requested these to shoot balls so that I could swap people and objects with things and choose their location better. I also had a green visor covering my eyes that let me zoom in on far away locations, also helping my quirk by giving me a longer range. I was going for practicality over looks.

On the other hand, Kirishima didn't have ANYTHING on, and I was trying not to look at how ripped he was. I mean seriously? All he was wearing was this black skirt looking thing and like gears on his arms, and his whole defined chest was exposed. I guess it would distract the villains? Maybe it helped his quirk or something, or maybe he just like showing off his manliness...

Whatever the case, we all followed All Might out to a city similar to the one in the entrance exam. Teams were then randomly chosen. With some stroke of luck, I was with Uraraka.

"Now, in this exam, there are two teams. The heroes, and the villains." All Might explained. "I will now choose the teams, and who they will be fighting."

"Hopefully we don't have to fight anyone strong, I just want to pass this exam..." I thought to myself.

All Might pulled two balls out of a container. They had the letters 'A' and 'D' on it. Of course, I was team A. I looked around for team D and saw a... hotheaded looking person glaring at me, and a tall person in some sort of armour. I remembered they both did well on the quirk apprehension test. This would be tough.

Uraraka and I were the hero team, and the two boys, named Bakugo and Tenya, were the villains.

The objective of the game was to capture the bomb if you were the heroes, or to defend the bomb from the heroes if you were the villains. You could also wrap capture tape we were given around your opponent and they would be removed from the match.

Uraraka and I were given a little time to look at a map of the building and decided the bomb would most likely be on one of the top, more open floors.

Once Bakugo and Tenya were ready, we began.

"Uraraka, can you float us into that window? That is your quirk, right?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'll feel a little bit sick for a while. When I float myself, I start to feel queasy."

Wait, if she floated me up... I could just swap her with something up here! I told her my plan and she agreed that was the best thing to do, as to not make her feel sick for the fight ahead.

After getting inside, we quietly started to make our way to the stairs. So far so good.

Just as I thought this, Bakugo appeared out of nowhere and tried to explode both of us. I quickly dodged, and Uraraka did the same.

We quickly got in fighting position and prepared ourselves.

"Hey, you, pretty boy," he said. "You must think you're the best here, seeing as how you got first on the entrance exam. Well, you're not. I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm the indisputable best at this school!" He shouted. Wow, cocky much?

"Ok, I never said you were worse than me, and I never said I was the best..." I said quietly, but he still heard me.

"Shut up! We'll let our fists decide who's better."

"Uraraka, we need a plan. If you can touch him, we can just leave him here floating." I started. "Then we can go after Tenya and the bomb, ok?" She nodded her head in approval.

I quickly rushed to Bakugo, trying to tackle him so Uraraka had a chance to touch him. Just as I was doing so, I felt a glaring pain in my chest and was blasted backwards, into Uraraka.

"How did you like that? My quirk lets me turns my sweat, which is nitroglycerin, into explosions! It's way better than your crappy quirk." Urgh, just shut up and fight dude.

I quickly pulled Uraraka up, and we backed off, starting to run while I explained my new plan to her.

"Ok, so I just had an idea. If I wrap the captured tape around this barrel and then swap Bakugo with it, we may be able to either capture him or you could touch him. It's the best idea I've got right now."

"Ok, let's do that. I believe in you, Robaato!" Uraraka smiled. My cheeks heated up. Hopefully, she just thought I was tired.

Once the barrel was wrapped in capture tape, we waited until Bakugo arrived.

As soon as I could see him, he began to try to swap him. Just as he saw me raise my arms, he puffed out a small explosion. I couldn't see him anymore. He kept doing this. How did he already know how my quirk works?

Uraraka was standing off to the side, in the hallway he was in. I was standing adjacent to her, about twenty feet away.

We started to hear Bakugo explain something about his costume. He was saying that the grenade looking things on his arm can emit a large explosion that he isn't usually capable of making by storing his sweat in them. Smart.

I started to move out of the way, hoping Uraraka would follow when I heard the pin of the grenade come out. Just then, a huge blast of heat and light came rushing away from Bakugo, straight at Uraraka. What was this guy thinking? This could kill her!

"Uraraka! Dodge!" I shouted, my arm extended, trying to reach her. I was too far though, and I knew that she was going to get blasted. I couldn't let that happen.

In the next moment, I don't know how I did what I did. I extended one hand toward Uraraka, and placed the other on the wrist of my hand and clenched it close like I had done a thousand times before. Instantly, I was right in front of the huge explosion barreling at me.

Before I was hit, I somehow had time to think about a lot of things. How happy I was Uraraka was okay, how I had somehow swapped myself. If I survived, I had to learn how to do that!

Then everything was hot. I felt like I was burning. Walls crumbled, glass shattered. Then I was falling, falling, falling. I hit the ground hard, glass wedging itself into my burnt skin. I didn't know what Uraraka was shouting, or what Bakugo was doing, but I just hoped that somehow we could still win the fight. Maybe if Uraraka went while Bakugo was distracted...

As I was thinking all of this, I finally just fainted into a deep sleep. The last thing I thought of was how much trouble I was going to be in with that weird old lady if I survived.

SN: Robaato's costume looks a lot like Gengi's cobalt skin from Overwatch, just without the helmet. It also has a visor and blasters on the arms.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up slowly, my whole body aching and empty. I literally felt dead. Did I die?

That nurse lady from before walked in after hearing my groans as I got up.

"Yup, I definitely died and went to He..." I thought, before being interrupted.

"Young man, what you did today was... incredibly dangerous. I told you before and I'll tell you again. You need to stop sacrificing yourself for others." The lady started. I should probably ask what her name was.

"Anyways, I am quite proud of you actually. You saved that girl like a true hero. Unfortunately, you did lose. One of your little friends had to carry you to me, and the match was cancelled." She stated.

Which little friend? Was it Uraraka?

"Oh, I'll have to thank Uraraka then." I stated. I mean, she could make me weightless, so it shouldn't have been that big a deal.

"It wasn't the girl young man, it was this angry blond haired boy. He kept cursing and muttering as he carried you over to me."

Wait, what? That sounds like Bakugo, but I thought he hated me...

Oh god, thanking him is going to be difficult. At least he isn't a total asshole, he actually helped me, granted he did the damage in the first place...

"Oh, some of your friends are waiting outside," she opened the door. "you can all come in now."

Once again, what friends? I don't remember making any friends besides Uraraka I guess.

"Omg Robaato! Are you okay?"

"Hey man, how are you holding up?"

"Tch, damn pretty-boy..."

Umm, what? I could understand Uraraka, but why were Kirishima and Bakugo here? Kirishima wasn't even in my match, and Bakugo had already helped me.

"Anyways, I'll leave you all to talk, I'll check on you later, and then you will be free to go hurt yourself again..." said the old lady.

She left the room, closing the door. I realised then that my suit had disappeared for the most part. My whole chest was bare, and (thankfully) only parts of my legs and... that area, were burned. It was still embarrassing though. I mean, I wasn't as buff as Kirishima, but I was strong...

Uraraka came over and took my hand. "Robaato, why did you do that? It was so dangerous... thank you." Uraraka was near tears as she said this. Was it really that big a deal?

"It's okay, I didn't really even mean to..." Oh, that was kinda mean. " Well, I meant to, but my body moved before I could think of what was happening. I have never been able to swap myself with another person or object but in that moment... I don't know how, but I just did." I explained, staring at my bandaged hands.

"I'm just happy you're ok, man. You looked really bad after being blasted out the window. Your whole body was burnt, and there was glass all over you. You could've died!" Kirishima said, his hand on my shoulder. Why was everyone touching me today, and while I was like naked.

"Urgh, pretty-boy? I have something to tell you." Bakugo started. He really looked angry, or conflicted? I don't know, his eyebrows really never changed from making him look angry.

"What you did to save round cheeks was... really heroic. I'm... I won't do that again." Bakugo looked away, embarrassed?

That was a start. At least he apologized.

"It's okay, Bakugo. It was just a part of the exam, and you guys sort of won!" I said, trying to cheer him up. " Maybe we can be friends after this? It's good to have friends you can trust, and you don't seem like the kind of guy to go back on his word!" I was smiling at him now. I have no idea where I got all my confidence. I must have hit my head when I was falling.

"Tch, in your dreams pretty-boy. I'm going home now, don't follow me." Bakugo got up and started walking away. I grabbed his hand as he did so, which hurt. I winced but tried to smile at him as I said "Thank you, Bakugo. For carrying me here, and waiting until I woke up!" I hoped he would see that people would be grateful when he was kind to them.

"Whatever... I'll see you around," he muttered as he left. At least that was progress?

The rest of us talked for a while, Uraraka thanking me, and Kirishima patting me all over to make sure I was okay. Need I remind you how much I was wearing? So embarrassing...

Eventually, the old lady whose name I found out is Recovery Girl, told me that I could go. Uraraka's house was in the opposite direction, so Kirishima and I said goodbye to her at the school gates.

"I'll walk you home, Robaato. I want to make sure you get there safely." Kirishima sort of demanded. I don't think he would take no for an answer.

"Ok, I'm just so tired. I don't know if I can even lead you in the right direction, let alone walk all that way." I said. I was telling the truth. I felt like I had no bones in my body, that I was just going to melt into a puddle of feelings.

"Okay then, I'll carry you, you point in the right direction!" What? Why was he so nice.

He picked me up bridal style, and wow, his arms were strong! I seemed to weigh nothing to him.

"Hey, Kirishima! You don't have to do this! It's kind of embarrassing..." I said

"Well, I want to. And it's not embarrassing, just a bro helping out his bro!" Kirishima said, smiling down at me. Our faces were so close, I could see a little scar above his eye.

I lightly touched the scar. "How did you get this, Kirishima?" I asked. If you didn't look close enough, it just looked like an eyelash or something.

He didn't answer me at first, finally settling on saying "When I was a kid and first got my quirk, I accidentally cut my eye. I hated my quirk at first." He said. "Anyways, how did you get all those scars on your body, Robaato?" I froze. I never talk about those or try to think about them. It's too painful.

I don't know why, but I just started silently crying. I looked down so Kirishima wouldn't notice. "I don't really want to talk about it Kirishima. I'm sorry. I'll tell you one day." I said. He seemed to understand, as he just kept walking in the direction I pointed to.

I looked up at him and told him that I could make it the rest of the way home on my own, and he then saw my tears. He rubbed my back, and then told me he'd see me tomorrow, making his way to his home, which I then found out was in the opposite direction.

He was way too nice.

Once home, I just collapsed on my bed. I was honestly the most tired I had ever been, and I just fell straight asleep.

In the morning, I got off the rest of my hero costume. I needed to try to get a replacement. I put on my school uniform, not bothering to tie the tie, and headed off to school. I still felt tired, but not as much as yesterday.

Once in class, I fiddled around with my tie, trying to get it onto my neck. I didn't really know how to tie it, and usually asked my grandpa to do it for me.

"Wow, can you do anything, pretty boy?" I heard Bakugo say. I didn't need this right now.

"Please just leave me alone right now, Bakugo. I'm sorry, I'm just so tired and thinking about a lot of stuff." I said.

He continued to walk over and took my tie out of my hands. He wrapped it around his neck, tied it, loosened it, and handed it back to me. He then just walked away. I put the tie on, smiling.

I guess he could be nice if he wanted to. Maybe this was his way of saying he was sorry.


	7. Chapter 6

Classes were... interesting, to say the least.

In every subject, he had different teachers. Midnight's class was definitely the most distracting. I mean, did she have to wear her hero costume when she was teaching? I was never going to learn anything...

Later that day, we were back in class with Mr Aizawa. He was saying something about a task we had to do, and it sounded really ominous. Turns out, we were picking our class representatives.

Everyone started shouting that they wanted to be the president then. Even Bakugo! I think it was because a role like this is great for leadership. I think I may have been the only person in the class not raising their hand.

Just then, Tenya came up with a good idea. We would have a class vote to decide the positions. Mr Aizawa said do whatever you want, and fell asleep in his sleeping bag.

"I wonder who I should vote for, I don't want to vote for myself..." I thought. I just hoped that someone who wasn't rude was made the president. I decided who I was going to vote for.

Then, we tallied up the votes. The person with the most votes was... a three-way tie between Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, and... me? Are you serious?

We all came up to the podium, and it was decided we would have another vote between the three of us. Before we could do so, I said: "I don't need to be a class position, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu can be president and vice-president.".

It was then decided that after lunch, we would vote between the two of them.

I was then asked to come to lunch with Kirishima, which I complied with. After we got our food, I sat down at a table with a bunch of people I didn't know. Kirishima introduced these people as Kaminari, Jirou, and Sero. They were all in our class, which was cool as well. We got along well and were ready to head back to class when an alarm went off in the school.

Apparently, this alarm meant that someone has breached the security of the school. Everybody was in a panic to get out of the cafeteria, it was a stampede! I was pushed to the side and almost fell over, about to be crushed by all of the people running by, when Tenya caught me. I was then pushed forward with him and Uraraka, who was eating lunch with him at the time. Tenya said he had to get up on the sign over above the doorway, and I had an idea of how to get him there.

"Uraraka, make Tenya weightless!" I shouted. As soon as her hand touched him, he began to float and dropped his glasses which I caught. I would give them to him later. I then extended one of my hands on the sign above the door, and another towards Tenya. Fists clenched, and soft 'pop' was heard, and then Tenya was floating above the crowd.

He then gave a speech of sorts about how we are Yuuei students, and how we should act like that. Everyone slowly calmed down, and it was revealed that the press were actually the ones who somehow broke into the school.

Eventually, we all got back to class. I still felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins from earlier, but now it was time to calm down and vote for the positions.

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu walked up to the podium once again. Midoriya then said he had something he wanted to say. He started talking about how Tenya should be the president instead of him, and that he handled the situation at lunch very well. I agreed with him, and Yaoyorozu was upset but fine with that.

It was settled. Tenya was the president, and Yaoyorozu was the vice-president of class 1-A.

The day continued without any more major interruptions. There was this one thing in math that was really annoying to solve, but after like half an hour, my group solved our problem. Well, I sort of solved it alone. My group was the group I had eaten lunch with. The only person who helped me with Jirou, but Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero were more there for moral support.

When we finished it, it was a huge celebration at our table. I mean, half an hour for one long-ass problem? I think that deserves some celebrating.

"Guys, we should go out to celebrate our amazing accomplishment after school!" Kaminari shouted to us.

Everyone agreed, but I was still a bit... timid? I don't know, but it was just a bit difficult to already go out with this new group of people I had just met today.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kirishima.

"What about you, man? Are you coming? I think that you kind of have to, seeing as you sort of solved the whole problem for us!" Kirishima chirped happily.

"Hey, I helped too!" Jirou could be heard shouting from behind us.

I guess that if Kirishima was going, I would be okay with going too. I did like this new group of friends, and it would be a great way to get to know them better.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

When school ended, we all set out to a local ramen bar that Kirishima said was really good. Once we got there, we all sat at a booth, but it was sort of small so we were all smushed together. Of course, Kirishima sits next to me. Why not?

Anyways, after we all ordered, I got to know this new group of people better. We all started explaining our quirks to each other, and they were all super cool! Kaminari could emit electricity. Jirou had really good hearing and could blast sound waves with her hero costume. Sero could shoot really strong tape, and Kirishima could make his body super hard. Ok, that sounded weird, but you get the point.

"So, what's your quirk, Robaato? I've seen you use it, but I don't really understand what it is?" asked Sero.

"Well, it's sort of confusing," I started. "Pretty much, I can swap any object with another object that I can see, any person with another person I can see, or any person with an object I can see. Though this one time," I started, thinking about that time with Uraraka and Bakugo on that first day of training. "No, nevermind. Anyways, the more I do it, the more tired I feel, and swapping people makes me more tired than objects." I explained.

"Wow, that's so awesome!"

"That's why you got 1st on the entrance exam!"

"That's a dangerous quirk though if not used right."

As everyone started talking about my quirk, I wasn't really paying attention, but that last statement got me.

"You're right Jirou. It is very dangerous. When I was little, I used my power in a bad way. I had to move from where I lived, swap location I guess." This was something I had tried to ignore for a long time, and I wasn't ready to talk with my new friends about it yet.

"Wow, what happened?"

"Hey, he might not want to tell us."

"You're right, sorry Robaato."

This talk continued for a while, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened on that day all those years ago.

I guess that was why I wanted to become a hero. Because I couldn't save the people I cared about. Because that's what they would've wanted.

Or maybe it was because I was the one who they needed saving from.


	8. Chapter 7

Another day at school, another lesson learnt. Today was special though.

We were going on a 'field trip' to the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint, or USJ, to practice our rescue skills.

I was really excited about this because I wanted to be a rescue hero. My quirk was quite well suited to it, and I wasn't all that good at combat or reconnaissance.

While my classmates got their hero costumes on, I was given my new one by Mr Aizawa. He said that mine had come, but Midoriya's had not yet arrived, which was strange to me because my suit was a lot more complex than his was.

I apologized to him, and he said it wasn't my fault so it was fine.

Once we were all changed, Tenya tried to organize us to get on the bus that would take us to the USJ, but the layout was all wrong which I thought was pretty funny. He really was a great choice as a class president.

I sat down on a long bench on the sides of the bus, Midoriya to my right, Kirishima to my left. Then we set off.

Everyone was chattering excitedly, and then Kirishima was talking about his quirk or something. He sounded sort of upset when he said his quirk wasn't very flashy.

"Kirishima, I told you before but I think that your quirk looks awesome! Super... manly?" I said as I knew he liked manly things.

"Awww, thanks, man! That was just what I needed!" Kirishima said happily.

A girl that looked like a very cute frog, named Tsuyu, then started talking about who the strongest people in our class were, and who was most likely to become a famous hero.

"I think it has to be Bakugo or Todoroki, but Bakugo is a super angry person, so no one will like him." She stated bluntly. While true, I thought it was a little harsh.

"What about Robaato? He got 1st on the entrance exams." Kirishima stated.

"Can you guys stop bringing that up? It was just complete luck that I decided to save those people. I only got 29 points for actually destroying the robots!" I really did not like having the spotlight, and I wasn't really that strong. I don't know why everyone thought I was.

"Dude, that's why you'll be a great hero! You are actually nice, and you have a strong desire to help people. Also, your quirk is awesome!" Kirishima said, patting me on the back.

Everyone else voiced their agreements, except Bakugo who suddenly said "Pretty-boy over there isn't that strong. He just got lucky on that exam, you'll all see that I'm the strongest of all you losers!"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Bakugo.

After a couple more minutes of banter and talking, we finally arrived at the USJ. After getting off the bus, we all headed into the building. Waiting there for us was the famous hero, 13, obviously named after the famous space mission.

Uraraka was bouncing with excitement, saying that 13 was one of her favourite heroes. That made me smile.

13 gave us a lengthy speech on how our quirks could be used to help people, but could also be used to kill. This meant that we had to be careful, or we would end up doing more harm than good to the people we were trying to save. I knew about this all too well.

Suddenly, right when 13 finished her speech, a purple portal looking object could be seen in the distance. Tons of people than just started walking out of it. Mr Aizawa suddenly got serious and told 13 to help us evacuate, and that these were real villains. Villans. This wasn't a drill, this was for real.

We quickly followed 13 on the way out of the USJ while Mr Aizawa engaged with the villains. I thought he was doomed, but his cloth things around his neck were a lot more powerful than they looked. He was flinging villans everywhere, cancelling their quirks at the same time. He was awesome!

Suddenly, that purple portal thing appeared in front of all of us. 13 told us to get back as a purple figure with yellow eyes appeared in the mist. He started talking about eliminating us or something when Bakugo and Kirishima rushed forward, attacking the villain. I ran after them, trying to stop them from doing something so reckless when the mysterious man spread his portal all around us, drowning us in the mist. I don't know what happened next, but I was suddenly falling down towards the ground, which looked like an abandoned city, quickly.

This was bad, I couldn't stop myself from falling right onto the hard ground. I landed with a large thud on my side, but nothing hurt too bad. Luckily, I had only fallen about 20ft. I looked around to see if anyone else had been teleported near me, and saw Kirishima falling from the sky. I quickly extended my hand towards him and my other hand towards a rock near me. He was instantly next to me, still screaming.

He then looked around and saw me standing there, trying not to laugh.

"Super manly, Eijirou, but are you ok?" I asked, still trying not to laugh.

He punched my arm lightly. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, man. We should probably look out for anyone else that was teleported around here.". He said, one hand on his forehead, trying to look to see if anyone was near us.

We started searching, and then hear someone shout "DIE!".

We turned to each other and started running as explosions could be heard. We rounded a corner and went into a building. Inside, we saw Bakugo fighting what looked like villains? Kirishima instantly started to help him fight them off, but I just stood behind them. My quirk wasn't suited for fighting. I felt useless.

I had an idea then. Many of the villains were holding weapons of some sort, so I started swapping them with a pile of rocks behind me. They tried to attack Bakugo and Kirishima but realised they had nothing to hit them with.

Kirishima and Bakugo could now easily get rid of the rest of the villains. At least I sort of helped.

"Well," Kirishima said, panting. "That was weird. How did these guys get into the USJ? Isn't there security here or something?" Kirishima asked.

"They probably have someone who can disable the alarm, someone with an electricity quirk," I stated, thinking about how that could be possible. It made sense though.

"Pretty-boy is right, but they most likely also have a leader. I'm going there to get rid of whoever they are." Bakugo stated, starting to walk away.

As he turned, my visor blinked. I had asked for a new installation after it had broken that would show me heat signatures, in case I was in a situation where it was dark and I couldn't see or swap my enemies.

I could see something on the ceiling behind Bakugo, and I quickly swapped whatever this thing was into a pile of rocks, shouting "Bakugo, to your right! By the rocks!"

He quickly turned and blasted an explosion at the invisible enemy, not even hesitating a moment. He probably didn't even see the enemy.

"How did you see that guy, Robaato?" questioned Kirishima. I told him how my visor worked.

Anyways, Kirishima and I decided to follow Bakugo. It was better than not helping at all. We came to the center of the USJ and saw a horrible sight. It seemed that some weird bird creature was sitting on Mr Aizawa, cracking his bones like twigs. I could also see Midoriya, Tsuyu, and the grape boy whose name eluded me, in the water, trying not to be seen. I didn't blame them. I also could see a white-haired man with some sort of hands all over his body. Creepy.

Bakugo, Kirishima and I quickly got into fighting positions.

"Guys, we should wait until real heroes come. We can't take on someone Mr Aizawa couldn't take on himself! We're not ready!" I tried to persuade them, but they wouldn't listen. They began to rush over to the creature.

"I'm sorry, guys," I said as I raised my hands at both of them, swapping them with some debris far behind me. They were about 250 meters behind me, and 400 meters away from the villans now.

If we had to fight these guys, I had to do it alone. I couldn't risk my friends getting hurt. Not again.

I quickly rushed forward, worried about what was to come, but smiling regardless.

Like a true hero. An idiotic, but true hero.


	9. Chapter 8

I was nearing the two villains now. I decided to deal with the bird monster first. It was dealing too much damage to Mr Aizawa. I thought about where I could swap him to. If I put him in one of the areas of the USJ, he could go after our classmates if they were teleported there. I couldn't take the risk.

I know I was told I shouldn't use my quirk to kill, but it seemed like the only option now. I murmured a sorry and pointed at the bird, then at a cloud above the USJ. They swapped instantly, a huge cloud enveloping Mr Aizawa. I quickly rushed into it and carried him off the Midoriya and Tsuyu, telling them to take him away.

The other villain then seemed confused. He saw me and started showing things about hacking a game and cheating, but I was more occupied with the explanation of this guys quirk that Midoriya was telling me about. Apparently, he could disintegrate anything he touched? Nasty.

I was about to fight him when Kirishima and Bakugo caught back up with me.

"Guys, stop. I need energy for this fight, and that took a lot out of me." I said, not turning to face them.

"We want to help you! Well, at least I do." Started Kirishima. "I don't want you to get hurt, dude."

"I don't want that either. That's why I'm sorry again, guys." I was about to swap them back to the rocks again when a huge crash could be heard from above.

We all turned to see All Might walking into the USJ, his signature smile not on his face. He looked angry. He saw Aizawa and seemed to be sorry about not being here sooner. He was supposed to help teach today, after all.

Just as he walked in, the bird creature crashed through the glass walls of the USJ. How did he survive that fall?

All Might quickly advanced towards the bird, at a speed my eyes could barely follow. They started trading blows, so fast the mere punches sent us flying away.

Just then, the bird thing grabbed All Might, and a portal wound up beneath his feet. It transferred him half in and half out of the portal, which looked weird.

The purple guy then talked about his plan for killing All Might, and I was about to swap the white-haired guy with All Might when ice crept up into the portal and froze the bird, allowing All Might to escape.

We turned to see Todoroki, which was a welcome sight as we all knew how powerful he was.

Bakugo then leapt at the portal guy, making explosions around his mid area. He then revealed that this mist man did actually have a body, and he started threatening him. Not very heroic, but ok.

We were in a good situation. We could win.

Then, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The bird was told to attack. It ran towards Bakugo, who didn't have time to move out of the way. I already extended my hands and blinked hard. I felt a pop, and suddenly saw I was somewhere else.

I then felt myself flying through the air, but Kirishima and Bakugo caught me.

"Wow, Robaato! How did you dodge that!" Kirishima asked.

"I didn't. I don't know what happened. I somehow swapped with Bakugo, and now I'm back here." I stated.

"I don't need your help, pretty-boy. Stop trying to save me and shit, it's getting old quick." Bakugo growled. Wow, could it kill him to say thanks?

Then, we all saw All Might, he had been punched into a wall it seemed. I then realised what happened. He somehow had saved me and blocked the attack. It had pushed him that far back though. Imagine what it would have done to me, I would have died.

All Might and the creature then began exchanging blows. The mere pressure sent all of us flying away. Kirishima hardened, making him heavier. He then grabbed Bakugo and my arms. I saw Todoroki build an ice wall that he and Midoriya were hiding behind.

The battle that was occurring was so intense, I swore I was dreaming. They were exchanging blows faster then I could see, and suddenly they were flying around, All Might throwing the creature into the ground so hard the stone cracked into a million pieces. He then punched the bird, screaming PLUS ULTRA while doing so. It went flying, glass breaking. The punch was so hard, the creature flew all the way through a cloud, the pressure blowing it away.

We were all shocked. As the dust settled we all saw All Might, standing proudly. The two villans looked mad as hell now that their little weapon was gone. They then started talking about attacking All Might, and I could tell something was wrong. Very wrong.

All Might wasn't moving. He just stood there, seeming to want to be attacked by the two villains. As they rushed towards him, I saw Midoriya jump, trying to stop them. I acted quickly then, seeing the white-haired man about to touch his face. I swapped the man with some of the debris of All Might's throw from earlier. Midoriya fell to the ground behind me, safe but broked looking. The portal man warned us all of the trouble that was coming before warping to his 'Master'.

They started to teleport away, and just as they were leaving, tons of famous heroes arrived! They started fighting off all the other villains, helping out all of our other classmates. We were so close to catching these villains.

I was so tired then. I had totally overused my quirk, and that move with Bakugo had tired me out a ton. Once again, I really needed to learn how to do that whenever I wanted to.

I stumbled, almost falling over when Kirishima caught me. He helped me up the many stairs of the USJ, as we were told to meet up with the pros. Midoriya stayed behind for some reason though.

Once there, all the students got back onto the bus, all the talk about that attack. We were all really shaken up about it, though some more than others. I was practically falling asleep the whole way home, my head resting on Kirishima's shoulder as I drifting in and out of consciousness.

People kept asking me if I was ok, and I just nodded. I was too tired to speak at this point.

Once we arrived back at the school, we were told to explain everything that had occurred at the USJ. I had to explain everything that I did leading up to All Might's arrival, and was congratulated for being so brave. Usually, I would have been proud of this, but at this point, I just wanted to go home.

The police made our parents come and pick us up though, so I had to wait until my grandpa was done with his work.

I was pretty much the last person left, just sitting on the stairs of the school. I felt a presence near me and turned to see All Might walking over to me.

"Hello, young Robaato." he greeted me, sitting down next to me.

"Hey, All Might. Are you okay?" I asked. I know it was a stupid question, he had bandages all over his body. He said he was okay anyway. He was strong.

"Young Robaato, I must thank you for what you did today. I heard about all you did. If you had not stopped that villain before I came, I do not know what would have happened to Aizawa. I also thank you for saving young Midoriya for me. That was very brave of you, and you deserve to be commended for your actions. I'm sure that you will become an amazing hero."

This statement made me tear up. I started silently crying, the tears streaming down my face. I hadn't really thought about how we were all going to be heroes one day, and how scary the real world was, but to be told that I would be a great hero by the best? My wish really was coming true.

" _I'm another step closer, wish me luck, guys._ " I thought to myself, hoping that _they_ could hear me wherever they were. They had to.


	10. Chapter 9

It was a couple of days later. My grandpa was really mad at me for what I had done, but oddly proud too. To him, I had already achieved my dream - to become a hero-, but I was nowhere near that point yet. Even if I helped out, I couldn't really do anything on my own. Others disagreed.

"Robaato, you were awesome!"

"Hey, Robaato right? What you did was super cool!"

"Great job kid, you're on the right track to becoming a hero!"

Of course, there were also those who were not happy about what I had done.

"You were way to reckless, kid."

"You got lucky this time, but next time..."

"Just be more careful, ok?"

Anyways, it was all a rush. I felt a lot stronger after that experience, even though I hadn't trained at all since that day.

That reminded me, I needed to learn how to swap myself with things, that could really help me out with actual combat and manoeuvring.

Anyways, back on track. We were at school now, and all of our normal lessons had resumed. We had to cancel to trip to the USJ, but we were going back today to do what we were really going to do in the first place.

We boarded the bus again, this time with Tenya actually knowing the layout, which meant we had to sit with people he chose, unfortunately.

I was seated next to a very pretty taller girl named Yaoyorozo. She was out class vice-president. On the other side of me was a really, well, hot kid, which was ironic because from what I could see his quirk was ice or something. He had half red hair and half white hair, and one blue eye and one grey eye. Anyways, he looked really cool but didn't seem very talkative.

"So, Robaato, how have you been doing lately?" asked Yaoyorozu. I think she was asking because of what had happened the last time we went to the USJ.

"I've been fine. Just a lot of thinking." I started. "How about you, Yaoyorozu? I heard you and some other got caught up in some sort of hostage situation. Are you ok?" I asked. I was curious because I knew the others were my friends, Kaminari and Jirou.

"I'm fine. I'm just pleased that everyone else is ok. I learnt an important lesson that day, one that I will most likely never forget." She said matter of fact like. She was definitely a very serious person.

I turned to Todoroki next. That was his name, I think. "Hey, Todoroki, how about you? You were by yourself, right? What were you doing before you saved All Might from Noumu?" I asked him. It had been revealed that the bird monster from before was named Noumu.

"I wasn't alone. I just didn't see Hagakure because she was invisible. I almost froze her. All of the villains were amateurs anyways, so I was fine by myself." he stated.

"Oh, ok. that's good." I said. It didn't really seem like he wanted to talk anymore, so I just left him alone.

We finally arrived at the USJ, with a lot more security this time. We were lead to the landslide zone, where Kirishima, Bakugo and I had fought the villains from before.

"Brings back memories, right guys?" Kirishima asked Bakugo and me.

"Yeah, but I'm not really ecstatic about that moment. We could've really been hurt." I said.

"Don't be a pussy, pretty-boy. We could've taken them any day." Bakugo said with a scary looking grin on his face.

Wait, did Bakugo just compliment Kirishima and me? It seemed Kirishima was wondering the same, as we turned to each other in shock. Progress, I guess.

We were split into groups of people who had to be rescued and those who had to save them. I had to be rescued along with Midoriya, Uraraka, and Tenya. On the other hand, Yaoyorozu, Bakugo, Tokoyami and Todoroki had to save us.

We were lowered into a large pit, all with varying "injuries" that limited us to what we could do. Uraraka couldn't move at all because she was "unconscious". I just had a broken arm, so I could walk around and stuff.

After a bit, a device was lowered that was supposed to take us back up to the top of the canyon. We decided that Uraraka should go first because she was "unconscious".

After her, Midoriya went, and then Tenya. It was all going smoothly.

Yaoyorozu's quirk allowed her to make anything she wanted really, and she had made an incredible device. Tokoyami was helping a lot as well, allowing us to get us quicker and safer. Bakugo and Todoroki just had to pull us up, but at least they were participating.

Finally, it was my turn. I played down on the device, feeling myself start to be lifted up. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were taking a break, seeing as how Tokoyami was starting to worry that Dark Shadow was getting out of control with all of the darkness.

The device hadn't failed yet though, so it was fine to just pull me up. When I was about three-quarters of the way there, I started swaying slightly.

"Guys?" I asked. "Is this thing supposed to be swaying like this?"

"No, it should just be going straight up. You are almost there, Robaato, just hold on a little longer," stated Yaoyorozu.

I closed my eyes, trusting in my friend's abilities. Just then, I heard a large snap and saw the rope above me coming undone quickly. I started swaying back and forth quickly, almost falling off. Just as I was about to jump and grab onto the rope above me, the entire device fell apart. I started falling quickly, and Tokoyami wasn't there anymore to catch me.

I started to think rapidly. I knew that before I had switched with other objects, but how? In every situation, I had needed to switch with the person to save them, but what had I done? I remembered shutting my eyes hard and then appearing in that location. I tried to do this with some rubble at the bottom of the canyon quickly. Nothing happened.

Damn it. I was going to die if I didn't do something. Just as I was trying to think of how to swap myself, I heard explosions getting closer. I looked up to see Bakugo blasting himself head first down into the canyon, trying to catch up with me.

I was too far down for him to get to me though. I had to get him here quicker somehow. I looked around for anything to swap him with and couldn't find anything. Wait, I could...

I shot one of the balls in my suit towards Bakugo, extending my hands and swapping him with the ball. He now went from being thirty meters above me to five meters above me. He quickly caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Get on my back." He ordered. I didn't say anything and quickly got on, while we were falling.

Just as we were about to hit the floor, Bakugo started sending out explosions from his hands. These weren't that strong, but they were enough to start to blast us back up the canyon. Bakugo's quirk really was awesome. He could practically fly!

Eventually, we made it up the top of the canyon. We both fell down with exhaustion.

"Robaato, are you okay?" I heard Kirishima ask.

Everyone else asked similar questions, but I just laid on my stomach and gave them a thumbs up.

"I'm so sorry, Robaato. I didn't think the rope would snap. It was all my fault." Yaoyorozu said. She looked really mad at herself.

"No, it's not, Yaoyorozu. Everyone makes mistakes, and you couldn't have known that the rope would snap. I must be too heavy for it or something." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, Dark Shadow and I are sorry as well," Tokoyami said, bowing slightly. It wasn't their fault either.

Todoroki also murmured an apology, and then I turned to Bakugo.

"Thanks for saving me, Bakugo. Maybe you will be a good hero after all." I joked. He got mad quickly then.

"Of course I will! I'll be the best hero, much better than you pretty-boy! Consider this payback for when you... helped me at the USJ." Bakugo shouted, becoming quieter at the end of his sentence.

After a while, all the commotion dyed down. Everyone finished their turns without any more incident, and then we got our grades for that activity.

"Uraraka, Midoriya, Tenya. Good job staying in your roles during your drill. You all pass." Aizawa stated, seeming uninterested.

"What about me? I was in their group too." I asked.

"Robaato, you fail," Aizawa said, turning to me. How had I failed?

"What? How?" I asked. That was ridiculous.

"You didn't stay in character at all. I told you all that you couldn't use your quirks during this exercise. You used your quirk while you were falling. Therefore, you fail."

"That's ridiculous! If I didn't use it, I would've died! Bakugo wouldn't have been able to catch me in time!" I was shouting now.

"It doesn't matter. What I say is final, and you fail. Moving on..." Aizawa then started to tell everyone else their grades.

Why would he fail me? Would I have passed if I had let myself fall to my death? Everyone on the rescuer's team apologized for getting me in trouble and a failing grade. Well, everyone except Bakugo.

It wasn't really their faults though, just Aizawa being annoying.

I was starting to hate him again.


	11. Chapter 10

After going over everyone else's grades and scores from the earlier rescue assignment, Mr Aizawa and 13 took up over to another part of the landslide zone, in a more dense city area.

This activity was about finding survivors in a dangerous environment. There were a few students looking for the survivors, and the rest of us were hiding from said rescuers. Some of us could shout for help, whilst some of us were 'unconscious'.

I was put on the survivor's team, along with most of the class. I was grateful for this because I just needed some time to cool off from the prior activity.

"Robaato, want to hide with me? It's going to be boring by ourselves." Kirishima asked. He was trying to cheer me up from earlier, I guessed.

I nodded, not saying a word. I could see him looking at me, concerned.

We headed out and climbed into the second story of one of the abandoned, ruined buildings. We were just sitting next to each other in silence when the bell to start the exercise could be heard.

I jumped slightly at this noise. I don't even know why I was just so on edge because of everything that had happened recently.

"Hey man, are you ok? You've been acting weird lately, and... quieter than usual." Kirishima turned towards me, a concerned look etched on his childish face. I couldn't even sulk when he was looking at me, he was way too cute.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just shaken up about the USJ and now this activity... I'm just going to need some time to cool down a bit." I stated.

"Ok. Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you, man. You know that, right?" He asked.

I nodded. I was just really shaken up about how close we had been to dying just about a week ago. If this was what it was going to be like as a hero, I didn't know if I could do it.

I felt Kirishima's hand on my cheek then, and it wiped something off of it. I looked over and saw it was wet. I was crying.

"What? Why am I..." I started, but just then we heard shouting outside.

We both looked out one of the holes in the building to see all of our fellow classmates running away from a strange looking figure holding something.

Said figure had a black suit looking thing on, and a strange orange biohazard mask thing on his face. He was huge, easily over 6 foot, and very well built. He was slowly walking towards our classmates, each step sending a shockwave of air away from his feet.

"No," I began. "Not another villain, I can't..." I really was just getting over the first villain attack, and now another?

I felt Kirishima's hand on my back and instantly felt more at ease.

"Don't worry, Robaato. I won't let you get hurt." Kirishima said, serious all of a sudden. "We have to help everyone, let's go."

We got up and headed out of the building, joining our classmates all in one large group. It seemed like we were missing someone though.

"Is everyone ok? Are we all here?" somebody asked.

"I think so, I don't see anyone missing." somebody else stated.

It seemed like we were all here, but where were the teachers? I looked back over at the huge figure coming towards us and noticed the object in his hands again. I zoomed in on it, shocked.

"Guys, in his hands.. do you see that?" I asked. "I think that's Todoroki. Oh god, no." I said, stepping back.

"It is him! How did that guy beat Todoroki, he's the strongest person in our class!" I heard Ashido say. She was the pink alien-esque girl.

"We have to help him!" I heard Uraraka say.

Just as we were about to rush over to him, the suspicious figure stomped one of his feet down onto the ground. The mere impact of his step blasted us all away. Kirishima shielded me with his body, instantly hardening. I was trying to swap people someone safer, but I couldn't focus while being pushed back by the wind pressure.

When the dust cleared, the entire city had been blown away, and we were all standing in a circular open area with the villain, still holding Todoroki.

We were all too shocked to move, but suddenly I saw Bakugo rush out of our group of classmates and towards the villain. He was about to explode him when the figure swiped his hand down, the pressure pushing Bakugo away.

I rushed forward quickly, helping Bakugo to his feet.

"Bakugo, you can't do this alone. We also need to be careful not to hurt Todoroki." I told him, trying to reason with him.

"Shut up, I can do this by myself. Get all the weaklings to run away," he said back.

"Fine. If you won't run away, I won't either. I'm going to help you fight this guy." I told him, turning towards the figure. "Let's go!" I shouted, rushing forward before Bakugo could do anything.

I had never really fought things with my quirk, but I felt that I wouldn't be doing most of the fighting anyway. I decided to support Bakugo, as he had the better offensive power.

He came forward, jumping over the villain with an explosion, and blasting him in the back. I shot one of my balls onto the floor next to me, and when Bakugo was still in the air, I swapped him with the ball just as the villain swiped where he had been seconds before.

"We can win if we fight like this, Bakugo," I said.

"I told you, I don't need your help shitrag." He shouted back.

"Well I need yours, so you're going to help me then," I said. If he didn't want me to help him, he was going to help me. I ran towards the villain, shooting balls all around him out of the blaster on my arm. I saw him raise his hand to try to punch me and swapped him with one of the balls to the left of him. His punch completely missed, and I jumped into the air, ready to kick him as hard as I could. Just as I left the ground, he turned ready to punch me again. I then swapped him with a ball just to the right of him. He punched and missed. I turned my trajectory and landed my kick right on his mask.

I could actually fight this way! I could do this.

Just as I landed, Bakugo rushed forward, shouting die as he tried to explode the figure. Just before he did this, I swapped Todoroki with a rock that was near our classmates.

"Take care of him!" I shouted over my shoulder, rushing back in to help Bakugo. We continued to fight like this for another minute or so, me swapping him when he was about to get hit, and him switching positions with me when I was landing or backing off from an attack. We seemed to be doing well when he stomped again, launching both of us backwards.

As I was falling, I felt myself be caught by something and turned to see Tsuyu's tongue around me, pulling me down. I could see Dark Shadow had also caught Bakugo.

"Well done, little heroes." the villain said. "I guess I'll have to get serious now!" he shouted as Bakugo once again rushed towards him.

I realised that Bakugo and me attacking the figure was wearing both of us down, and getting us nowhere.

"Everyone, let's attack him at once!" I heard Tenya say. We all agreed.

We all started launching attacks at him, and those who couldn't shoot attacks were helping defend those who could from the flying debris. We were doing well, working wonderfully as a class. I think the experience from the USJ had prepared us for this. We were all stronger than before, with the first-hand experience of how scary the real world was.

My classmates- no, my friends were being hurt, I realised as I looked around. Everyone was worn out. Bakugo was even slowing down, coming dangerously close to being hit. I decided then that I would not let my friends get hurt, not like that day. Never again. I had to win.

Just then, I felt something in me change. I looked at my hands and they were glowing green. I felt a power surge through me, and I felt like I could do anything with my quirk. My mind was also clear.

I quickly thought of a plan to get rid of this villain.


	12. Chapter 11

"Everyone! I have a plan, come listen to me!" I shouted.

My friends quickly came over and were waiting for what I had to say.

I quickly told them my plan, and while some said it was too dangerous, it was all we had. I was ready to go.

I ran forward while I saw the others put the plan into action. My hands were still glowing green, and I don't know how but I swore I could see the AIR in front of me. Wait... if I could see it...

I ran towards the figure, still fighting Bakugo. I swapped Bakugo out of the way of a dangerous punch, pulling him towards me.

"Bakugo, I have a plan. You have to listen to me and trust me." I told him seriously.

"No way, I don't trust you pretty-boy. Now get off of me and let me fight him!" he shouted. This wasn't the time...

"If you don't trust me, then trust our classmates. Trust my abilities. I got a better score than you on the entrance exam, right? Prove to me I'm worse than you by listening to my plan and defeating this villain!" I yelled at him.

He looked shocked but nodded ready to hear what I had to say. After I told him my plan, he shook his head.

"You're crazier than I thought, shitrag. But brave. I'll give you that." he said, smirking. He was staring at my hands, probably wondering why they were glowing as well, but he said nothing.

"Ok everyone, let's do this!" I shouted as loud as I could, rushing forward to attack the figure with Bakugo at my side. I could still 'see' the air, and decided to try something. Just as the villain punched at me, I tried to swap with the air. Without even moving my hands, I found myself behind the villain. I kicked him in the back, knocking him forward into Bakugo's explosion.

He turned and tried to punch me, but I just swapped with the air above him, dropping on his head and kicking him before I swapped behind him again, doing the same. I felt invincible then, completely forgetting about the plan. I was swapping all around the villain, kicking him, punching him, and attacking him from all sides. I was going so fast I could barely even see him before I moved again. I started to see the power fade and turned to see everyone ready to put the plan into action.

"Now, Bakugo!" I shouted. He slid up towards the figure, and smirked, shouting die as he made to an explosion that knocked the villain back towards the others who had set up a trap using Yaoyorozu and Mineta's quirks. The figure fell into the net, just as planned, and everyone rushed towards him, ready to attack.

I felt something was off though, so I ran over to Mineta and told him to place some of his balls on a nearby stone pillar. Just as he did so, I turned to see this guy break free of the net, the sheer force knocking everybody back, and some people unconscious. The others didn't get up.

"How powerful is this guy!" I shouted to no one in particular. "Mineta, run. Go get the teachers, quick! We can't beat him on our own!" I turned towards him, pushing away as the villain ran towards us. I ran towards him too but realised the green light had left from my hands. I couldn't see the air anymore. I also realized how tired I was. I doubted that I could even swap more than two more times with everything.

Before Mineta left, he finished placing his balls on the pillar.

"Robaato, use this! I know you'll think of something!" Mineta shouted before running away.

I had something in mind actually. Just as I tried to swap the figure onto the rock with Mineta's balls on it, I realized that I couldn't use my quirk. It just wasn't activating at all.

"What is this?" I asked myself. The figure was walking towards me, slowly, menacingly.

"Haha, little hero. You put up a good fight, but you're out of strength now!" he said.

I turned towards him to see he was rushing towards me and tried to turn to run but fell over. Just as I was looking back up, I saw the figure pull his arm back, about to punch me, and then a familiar flash of red before a huge crash.

When the dust cleared, I saw Kirishima laying on the ground, broken. Literally, his skin looked like it was cracked because of his quirk and the force of the punch that had hit him.

"Kirishima!" I shouted as I ran over to him. "Oh my gosh, are you ok? Hold on, help should be here soon." I said softly.

"I'm fine Robaato. Remeber? I said I wouldn't let you get hurt. You've got to run away, not even you can beat him on your own." He said. "Hey, don't cry, I'll be ok. Just get out of here, man." he tried to convince me to run away.

"No way. I'll never abandon my friends, and I'll never abandon you, Eijirou." I said, turning towards the figure in front of me, pure hatred seeping out of my skin. I had never felt this mad before.

I looked down at my hands and saw that this time they were red. What was this power?

"Well well, I guess you still have some strength then, little hero. Come then, show me what you can do!" the figure shouted, laughing.

"Oh, I'll show you, but you won't like it," I said. I felt a new power within me. Whether it was the red light on my hands or a new skill I had unlocked, I had no idea, but I felt that I could swap a whole area now if that made sense.

I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if my stamina would hold out long enough for it to work.

I made a circle with both of my hands and aimed it at the figure. "Special move, air swap!" I screamed before swapping the air around the figure in an area, over and over again in about a five-meter radius.

"Haha, little hero, what are you..." the figure started before starting keel over from the lack of no air. "How..." he said, slowly trying to walk towards me.

"Just die, bastard!" I yelled, continuing my attack on the figure. The red light was enveloping my whole body now.

I felt something grab my leg but didn't turn. I couldn't stop yet.

"Riamu, please stop this. It isn't right, man. If you care about me, stop. Please." I heard Kirishima say.

I saw the figure on his knees now, about to faint from lack of air.

"Okay," I said, before falling over and onto the hard ground. I looked up at the glass ceiling, my vision blurry and stained with tears. I tried to wipe my tears away with my arm, but I couldn't move anymore.

"Thank you, Eijirou. I don't know what came over me, I was just so mad he had hurt you and our friends." I said.

"I'm just glad you're okay, man. Damn it, I said I'd protect you, but you ended up protecting all of us." Kirishima said sadly.

"No, I didn't. I couldn't have stopped him without all of you." I said.

Just as I uttered these words, both of us heard a cough and turned to see the figure walking towards Kirishima and me.

Kirishima slowly got up and stood in front of me, ready to protect me with all his might. I grabbed his leg now and told him the same thing he told me.

"Eijirou, don't. Run away, he's mad at me, not you. You need to get out of here." I said. He didn't move. "Please Eijirou. I care about you too much for you to get hurt, you have to run! If you care about me too, get out of here! I'll be fine, don't worry." I said, pleading now.

"Never, Riamu. I'll never abandon you," he said, not faltering.

Just then, Mr Aizawa and Thirteen arrived. "Okay everyone, the exercise is over. We can go home now." I heard Mr Aizawa say. Wait, what did he mean exercise, and why wasn't he attacking the villain?

"Hahaha, I guess it's gone on long enough. Well done, all of you. You all proved that you have the drive to be incredible heroes. Kirishima, you should be proud that you defended your friend. Robaato, I'll speak to you later." the figure said.

"Umm, I'm sorry. Who are you?" I asked. I had a suspicious feeling though. Who else was that strong?

The figure ripped the mask off of his face. "I am here!" All Might shouted.

"Of course..." I muttered.

I could just die right there on the spot.


	13. Chapter 12

After that... lovely event, we all headed back towards the bus. I still couldn't move a muscle, so Kirishima decided to carry me all the way there on his back. I was too tired to really be embarrassed by being placed on the bare, muscled back.

"Man, you were so cool there! How did you do all the glowy power stuff, I thought your quirk was just swapping." Kirishima asked excitedly.

" I have no idea, Ei. Wait, can I call you that?" I asked. He nodded his approval.

"Ok, so yeah. I don't know what came over me. I glowed green when I was excited, having fun even. When that happened, I could swap myself with... the air around me? I don't know how to really explain it. On the other hand, I think I glowed red after you were punched by All Might. I was just so mad at him and worried about you. When this happened, I could swap like... areas? I could also swap the air around All Might away from him without even seeing it." I said.

"Wow, that's so awesome! You're even more powerful then we all thought, Ri." Kirishima said.

"Ri?" I asked. I kind of liked it.

"Oh, yeah, can I call you that too?" Kirishima said sheepishly. So cute, urgh.

"Yeah, sure. what do you mean I'm more powerful than we thought?" I asked. Did people talk about me behind my back?

"Oh, well, that one day that you were sick, our whole class ranked everyone in different sections, like combat and rescue skill. You got first in the rescue department, obviously," he stated like it was no big deal.

"What? Wouldn't Yaoyorozu be better? She can literally make like anything." I said.

"No, man. You really undermine your abilities sometimes. Anyways, in the combat ranking, I think you got like the eighth place, but after today? That move you pulled in the air was super awesome!" Kirishima stated, smiling up at me over his shoulder.

"Oh, thanks, Ei. Did we get ranked on anything else?" I asked. Kirishima blushed a bit. I'm not even kidding, I could see it from on his back.

"Yeah, but I think you should ask one of the girls about that, man," Kirishima said. I wondered what it was about.

"Okay Ei, I guess I will," I said, unsure of what this was referring to.

A couple of minutes later, we all arrived at the bus that took us to the USJ. After all getting on, Kirishima laid me down on one of the seats and sat next to me, putting my feet on his lap, which was kind of embarrassing. Luckily, we were in the back row, so no one could really see us.

Everyone on the bus started talking about the fight with All Might we had just had. People were talking about how happy they were we were all okay, while others talked about how cool some people were in the fight.

"Yeah, did you guys see Robaato glowing? It was so cool!" I heard Ashido say.

"Yeah, I'll have to ask him how he did it later," replied Sero.

"All of you, shut up." We heard Mr Aizawa say. "I'm going to go over the grades for this assignment now. Bakugo, you did well. You protected your classmates and distracted the villain. You also followed Robaato's plan. Well done. Kirishima, while you protected your classmates, trying to protect Robaato was dangerous. You don't fail, but do better next time."

Mr Aizawa continued like this for a while. A lot of people failed for going unconscious after All Might's big attack. I felt really bad for them, it wasn't really their fault.

"Finally, Robaato." Mr Aizawa sighed. "Where do I even start? I think I'll start with you failed."

"What!"

"How did he fail?"

"He saved all of us, Mr Aizawa.

"Do you hate him or something? You keep failing him?"

Everyone was voicing their opinions, and while I was grateful for this, I just wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Guys, thanks for sticking up for me, but if I want to get better I have to learn from my mistakes." I turned to Mr Aizawa. " What did I do wrong, teacher?" I asked.

"At first, when you were attacking with Bakugo, you did well. After everyone was knocked out though, you seemed to forget what it means to be a hero." Mr Aizawa said. "It isn't always about winning the battle. You have to be able to protect everyone. Your quirk is perfectly suited for this, you could've gotten everyone to safety, even if it meant your own demise. Finally, before Kirishima stopped you, you almost killed All Might. As a hero, you should never let your emotions take control of your actions. You should have cleared your head, and swapped All Might onto the rock that Mineta put his balls on. That way, you would have captured the enemy and protected your classmates. This is why you have failed." Mr Aizawa explained.

While I was sad that I had failed, I was happy for the feedback.

"Thank you, Mr Aizawa. I'll do better next time." I shakily stood up, almost falling over. "Everyone, I'm sorry that I almost got you all hurt," I said bowing, before falling back onto the seat in exhaustion, and onto Eijirou.

"Aww, so sweet," Mina stated.

"So manly," Kirishima said.

"I still think Mr Aizawa was a little too harsh." Uraraka murmured.

"Ha see, I am the best!" Bakugo shouted.

"SHUT UP BAKUGO" the whole class shouted in unison.

I started laughing then, and everyone else joined in, exempting Bakugo. I was finally starting to get used to this.

Later when we had arrived back at school, we were all changing back into our hero costumes.

As I was pulling off my costume, I noticed that a few small shards of glass and one large one had embedded themselves into my back.

I tried to ignore it, but of course, Kirishima saw them.

"Ouch, man. That looks really bad, you should go see Recovery Girl." Kirishima stated. He looked really concerned.

"No Ei, I'm fine. I think that I'm just going to let these heal on their own." I said, pulling out the glass in pain. Blood started flowing down my side. I grunted in the pain, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Why would you do that?" Kaminari asked me.

"I want the scars they make to remind me of how I need to grow stronger," I said.

"Wow, Robaato, you're so manly!" Kirishima shouted, throwing his arm around me. We were both shirtless though, so I started blushing.

"Ouch, Ei, that hurts," I said, pushing him off of me gently.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, man. Ah, can I help at all? Sero, put some of your tape over his cuts, man." Kirishima said frantically. He was really freaking out.

"It's okay, Ei, but yeah. Could I have some of your tape, Sero?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," he said, wrapping it around my waist.

After this, I quickly got changed back into my school uniform. I didn't put on my tie though, just letting it lay around my neck. When people asked about this, I just said I was too tired to. Not the best excuse ever.

We all went back to class and were told we had the rest of the day to relax in class. I was happy for this and just ready to sleep when I remembered what Kirishima had mentioned before.

"Hey, Uraraka, Kirishima mentioned how you guys made some lists about who was good at certain things when I was absent Monday. Do you have any of them?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah I remember that. I'm pretty sure Mina has them, let me go ask her," she said.

She walked over to Mina and whispered something in her ear before walking back over with her.

"Hey, Ashido. Kirishima already mentioned the combat and rescue lists, but wouldn't tell me what the last one was. He told me to ask one of the girls." I said. Ashido and Uraraka were giggling now.

"Yeah, of course, he would. Anyways, here it is." Ashido said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Ok, thanks. Now, let's see here..." I said. "Hmm, it says here hotness. Is this some quirk thing?" I asked.

Ashido and Uraraka were cracking up now.

"No, Robaato, hotness means like how cute someone is, silly," Mina said.

I felt my face heat up and hoped that I wasn't blushing.

"Oh, ok. Who made this exactly?" I asked.

"Well, it was everyone who was in the class that day, so everyone but you I guess," Uraraka said.

"Okay, then let me see here," I said, starting to read the list out loud. "Kaminari: 7, Sero: 6, Ayoyama: 4... um, guys why is this only... guys?" I asked.

"Oh, we have the girls list too, but I thought you would only want to see this one," Uraraka said.

"This could really hurt someone's feelings, guys. You shouldn't have made this." I said.

"No, it's fine. The thing is, all the boys voted on the boys, and the girl on the girls, so neither of us really know what the other gender thinks." Ashido explained.

"Okay then, let's see here," I said

"Midoriya: 1, Bakugo: 8, Todoroki: 10, Tokoyami:6, Mineta:2, Kirishima: 8, Robaato:9," I said, reading out the rest of the list.

Wait, what? Why was I voted a nine? I could get Todoroki was a ten, I mean, he just was super cute, but still. Honestly, I also thought that Kirishima should be a ten too.

"How exactly did this voting thing work?" I asked. I doubted that people like Bakugo would say I was hot or whatever.

"Well, everyone gets one person that they had to rank, and only Ashido and I know who voted for who because we made everyone do this list ourselves," Uraraka explained.

"Huh, well who voted for Midoriya? One out of ten? I get Mineta because he's a perv and whatever, but still." I asked.

Uraraka seemed to get mad as I said this. "It was that damn Bakugo. He really hates Deku," she said.

"Anyways," Mina started, interrupting Uraraka's rage, "wanna know who voted for you, Robaato?" Mina asked me. I nodded.

"It was my cute little son over there, Kirishima!" Ashido shouted.

"Yeah, what is it, Ashido?" Kirishima asked, walking over. He had heard her shouting his name.

I literally felt like I was going to explode. Had Kirishima really voted me that? He thought I was hot?

"Hey, Robaato, are you okay? You're really red," he said, putting a hand on my forehead.

I literally almost fainted right there on the spot.


	14. Chapter 13

A couple of days later, we were all back in class and just joking around like any other day. I was sitting at my desk laughing quietly to myself.

"Everybody, take your seats. Class is about to start." I heard Tenya saying, and I turned to see him standing at the front of the room waving his arms around.

"You're the only one who isn't sitting down though," Jirou said.

Just as she said this, Mr Aizawa walked in, and we were all quiet.

"Good morning everyone. I have news for you all," he stated.

Were there more villains? What was he going to say?

"Next week is the UA sports festival. You all need to prepare for it in however way you see fit, so this whole week you will be practising using your quirks." Mr Aizawa told us.

"All right! Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima shouted.

Everyone else seemed really excited, but I was sort of confused.

"Umm, Mr Aizawa, what is the UA Sports Festival?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, I forgot you moved here from America to join UA. Well, the Sports Festival is an event that has replaced the Olympics in Japan. Every year, thousands of people watch it on television. You, students, get to go three times in your years here at UA. All the pros will be watching, so it's also a good way to get scouted." Mr Aizawa explained.

"Wait, Robaato, you're from America? That's so cool!" Hagakure, the invisible girl, shouted.

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"Anyways, you should all get preparing, though you can do whatever you want. If you need me, I'll be here sleeping," said Mr Aizawa before falling to the ground in his sleeping bag.

We all headed our separate ways to go and train our quirks. Since everyone quirks were so different, we all had to go train in different environments.

I went to an open facility with a lot of space and debris everywhere. There were tall cliffs off to the side as well. Perfect.

What I wanted to do before the week ended was to figure out how to swap myself with other objects. I had done it a few times in the past, and I realized that when I had done so, I had been feeling strong emotions of some sort.

I tried to put my hand on my chest and swap myself with anything, but it just wouldn't work. I also tried to 'see' the air like I had during the fight with All Might, but that didn't do anything either.

I tried a few other things, but I seemed to be stuck with what to do.

Just then, I saw someone walk into the facility I was in. I turned to fully look at them and saw that it was All Might.

"Hello, young Robaato," he said. "I remembered that I told you I would talk to you after you fought with me at the USJ, but I never got around to doing it. What are you doing now, my boy?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how I swapped myself with other objects like I did when I was fighting you. I normally can't do it, but I could do it then for some reason." I explained. He came over and sat down on some stairs, patting the area next to him to tell me to sit down with him.

"Well, try to think of something that you were doing every time you swapped yourself in the past." He told me.

What had I done? I remembered that every time I had swapped myself, it had been to save someone else. I had also moved quicker than I should have been able to when I had done this. I didn't even have to move my hands, I just seemed to blink and then... wait.

"I think I remembered something that I did," I told All Might.

"Okay, my boy. Try to do it," he told me. "I'll be here watching you. Good luck, young Robaato."

I turned to a lone rock on the ground in front of me. I closed my eyes and focused, opened them, and then blinked as hard as I could while still looking at the rock. I slowly opened my eyes to see a wall in front of me that wasn't there before. I had done it.

"Well done, young man!" All Might shouted. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, All Might. I wouldn't have realized how to do it if you hadn't given me that advice. I was wondering about something else though." I told him. "Do you remember when we fought how I was glowing green at one point, and then red later? I've never had an ability like that." I explained.

"Yes, I do remember that. You turned green when you were swapping all around me with Bakugo. How did you swap around me without anything to swap with though, young man?" All Might asked.

"I don't really know, the best way to explain it is that I could sort of see the air. I know it doesn't make sense, but I could just sort of swap with it at will. On the other hand, when I was glowing red, I could swap all of the things in one area away, but they didn't have to be replaced by anything. That's why you couldn't breathe, I was literally swapping the air away from you." I explained.

"Wow, you are definitely more powerful than I thought, young Robaato. With proper training, you will most certainly become an excellent rescue and combat hero!" All Might said happily.

"Thank you, sir. I'm going to get back to my training now. I want to see if I can harness those powers like I did before. Thank you for all your help!" I said, bowing to him.

After he left, I continued to try to access the strange power that I had on that day, but I had no success. As the days went by, I continued to practice my new ability to swap myself with other objects. It was definitely very useful in a number of ways. It allowed more combat capabilities, and I finally had some manoeuvrability.

Two days before the sports festival, I decided that it would be a good idea to learn some combat moves in case there was a battle portion of the festival, which was very likely. I wondered who I should ask, and then remembered my fight with All Might, and how capable Bakugo was during that fight. Thus, I made the choice to ask him for help.

"What did you say, pretty-boy?" Bakugo asked a frown already on his face.

"I said can you help me with some combat moves. I feel I don't know anything." I replied. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I had a secret weapon just in case.

"No way, shitrag. Why would I help someone like you?" he snarled at me. Angry much?

He turned and sauntered away, his hands deep in his pockets and his shoulder hunched.

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll go and ask Midoriya for help since you can't." I said. I felt bad for doing this, but I knew that Bakugo hated Midoriya more than anyone else for some reason, which was strange because he was so nice. I knew he always had to be better than him, so he would have to teach me instead of Midoriya.

"Huh? You think Deku is better than me? I'll beat these moves into your thick skull, idiot." he shouted.

Mission success.

After a few hours of training with Bakugo, I was so sore I thought my arms were going to just fall off and I would just melt right where I stood.

"Your form is still sloppy, pretty-boy. At least you're sort of strong. Not as strong as me though." he explained. No one could be better than him.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this, Katsuki," I told him. He really didn't have to do this, and I still felt sort of bad for manipulating him.

"Whatever. Don't call me Katsuki either, Robaato," he replied. "This is payback for at the USJ."

"Hey, you called me by my name!" I said happily.

"Tch, it won't happen again, pretty-boy," he said, sulking away. I guess training with Bakugo was done then.

I continued to practice the moves he had showed me earlier and tried to use my quirk to make some combos with them.

All in all, this week of training had greatly increased my combat ability, and I was ready for the festival.

I was ready to prove I wasn't still useless.


	15. Chapter 14

After all of the training and preparation that I had gone through, I was finally ready for the upcoming sports festival. It was being held on a weekend so that more people could watch and go to the festival, which meant that I had to get up out of bed early.

After I had dragged myself out of bed, gotten dressed, and eaten breakfast, I was ready to go.

I said goodbye to my grandpa who wished me luck in the tournament, and he told me he would be watching. That sort of made my nervousness worse.

After a long walk to school, I finally arrived at the gates. Everyone was running inside excitedly, but I just stood there waiting. This was it, I had to prove to everyone that I wasn't weak. I had to prove it to myself.

I finally made my way inside and found that I was one of the last people to arrive in class even though I had ten minutes until the bell rang. Everybody was either talking to each other or psyching themselves up for the upcoming tournament.

I just sat at my desk and lay my head down on my arms, trying to rest and gain control of the butterflies flying in my stomach. If only I could see them, then I could swap them far, far away.

After the bell finally rang, everyone sat down in their seats. It was time to get serious. Mr Aizawa gave us a short speech on how important it was to do well in this festival, and that he believed that we would all be fine. I hoped he was right.

We made our way to the changing rooms so that we could get into our P.E clothes. Everyone was silent while changing. You could feel the stress in the air.

After that awkward moment, we all made our way to the huge arena that the festival was being held at. I walked in a group with Kirishima, Bakugo, Kaminari, and Sero. We didn't say a word as we made our way there.

After the short walk, we finally arrived at the arena. We were all led to the waiting room for our class, and we all sat down silently. I could see everyone psyching themselves for the upcoming events. A personal favourite of mine was how Mineta was literally trying to swallow his fear.

After a couple of minutes, I saw Todoroki stand up and start walking. Wait... he was walking towards me!

A few seconds later, he was just standing in front of me, staring me down.

"Hello, Todoroki. Are you okay? Can I help you with something?" I asked. He didn't move or seem to even hear me.

"If I'm thinking about this objectively, then I'm stronger than you," he said blatantly.

I was a little bit taken aback by his sudden statement.

"Hey, man, don't be like that. We all have to cheer each other on!" Kirishima said, putting his hand on Todoroki's shoulder. He brushed it off and turned towards me again.

"I will beat you in this tournament and show my dear dad that I can be the best without his powers," Todoroki said.

I realized then that I wasn't the only person who needed to win to prove to themselves and others they were strong. We were all going to have to fight each other to prove who really was the best.

"Okay, Todoroki. But you need to know something." I paused. "I'm going to win this too!" I said, a small smile forming on my face.

He made a small hmph before turning and sitting back down. I saw people mourning about Todoroki's sudden declaration of war, but I wasn't really bothered by it. It just meant that he thought that I was strong.

"That goes for everyone else too. We all have to win this, but only one of us can. Good luck to all of you!" I said to everyone. They all said thank you or good luck back to me.

I saw Bakugo sulking in his chair, and decided to see what was wrong with him. He needed to be ready for this, and he had helped me earlier so I thought that I should help him as well.

"Hey, Bakugo, what's wrong?" I asked him. He turned with a snarl, a frown etched on his face.

"Nothings wrong, pretty-boy. I'm just mad that half-and-half declared war on the wrong person. I'm going to be the indisputable winner of this stupid competition," he said with conviction.

"Well, good luck to you. I know you can do it." I told him.

"Of course I can, but you better not get in my way. I'll kill you," he told me back. I smiled at this. He seemed to be back to his angry muffin self.

A few minutes later, we were told that it was time to start the tournament. We all headed out as a group.

In UA, the tournament is divided between the first, second, and third-year students. The eight classes, comprised of hero, general studies, and support courses all competed in the tournament. The business studies group does not, but they do other activities while the tournament is going on. The classes walk on in order of letter, which means that we were first and foremost.

We were all walking through the tunnel that leads to the huge arena in silence. It was time to get serious.

Just as we all walked through the entrance, the huge crowd erupted in cheer.

"And here we have class 1-A! This gifted bunch of kids are the ones who went up against the villains and won! They are the contenders for the winner of this years tournament, folks!" I heard Present Mike announce. "They're your class too, aren't they Eraser Head?"

Wait, what?

"Yes, these are my students." I heard Mr Aizawa say. Was he announcing the games? Oh god.

Anyway,s after all of the classes gathered on the field, the moment I was dreading had to happen.

Midnight came up onto the stage in the middle of the arena and told us a little bit about the tournament. After she explained the basic rules, she said: "And now, can the first place entrance exam student, Robaato Riamu, please come up the stage."

Here we go. Basically, because I got first on the entrance exam, I had to say a few words before the tournament. No one else knew about this, and Kirishima patted me on the back, telling me good luck. He knew how shy I was.

I walked onto the stage, trying to remember the words that I had remembered for this very speech. My mind went blank. I would just have to wing it.

"Hello, everybody." I started. "While I might have gotten first on the hero course entrance exam, there are still many other talented people at this school who did well on all the other exams. I didn't even win by that much, one point I think to Katsuki Bakugo, who I'm sure that you will see more of soon. Anyways, good luck to everyone, I wish you all the best of luck. Enjoy!" I said, smiling at the audience.

Everyone started cheering, which was a bit overwhelming. I walked off of the stage quickly, trying to fade back into the crowd of students.

"Finally, a hero course student who gets it isn't all about them." I heard someone say.

"Yeah, he seems pretty nice. I'm sort of happy he got first on the exam." someone else said.

"Great job, Ri!" I heard Kirishima say as he clapped me on the back.

"Yeah, you did great!" Uraraka said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, everyone. Let's..." I started, before getting cut off by Midnight.

"Thank you for the words, Robatto. Now, let me explain the first part of the tournament." She clicked a button, and a screen rose out of the ground. A list of games on it started spinning on the screen.

"What will it be? The suspense is killing me," she said.

Finally, the screen stopped on something that said Obstacle Course. What did that mean?

"Ah, here we are. The obstacle course, one of my favourites." the screen started to change, showing a long course with three checkpoints.

"A 2km run around the arena, filled with challenges waiting to be tried. Anything goes as long as you stay on the path, you can even attack each other. How dastardly, it's making me all tingly." what was this women's problem. Also, someone should tell her to have a warning on that costume. Why was she the Procter for the first years?

Anyways, we all gathered at the from the arena that would lead us to the obstacle course. All the people were pushing each other around, but I just stood at the back, a plan already forming in my mind.

All I had to do was wait for the right opportunity.


	16. Chapter 15

Everyone was pushing each other around, shouting at each other. I just stood back and watched, waiting for the right moment.

"Okay everyone, are you ready? Three, two, one... GO!" Midnight shouted. Everyone quickly started running, and just as I thought there was a huge stampede in the tunnel.

I saw Todoroki make an ice path that slowed everyone down, and also saw a few people avoid it from where I was standing at the back of the pack. I focused myself on Todoroki, seeing as he was the one who declared war on ME and claimed my eyes shut.

When I opened them, I found myself in the lead, and now ice path ahead of me. I quickly started running forward.

After a minute or so of running, I approached the first obstacle. There was a sign that said something about robots, and I already knew what was coming.

With a huge crash, dozens of robots started appearing from nowhere. I saw all of the one, two, and three-pointers, and a few of the zero pointers as well.

"Where does this school get all it's money for these things..." I muttered as I advanced forward.

"And our first competitor has reached the robot zone! His name is Robaato if you remember from before. His quirk? Swap! He can pretty much swap anything he sees with another thing he can see, but apparently, he can swap himself too!" I heard Present Mike announce.

I ignored him and continued running forward. Did he have to announce my quirk to everyone? It could have been used as a surprise...

Anyways, I was running forward when the first robot locked onto me. I quickly splayed out my hands, one pointed at the robot while the other was facing a rock. I swapped both of them and continued forward, coming up with the zero pointers.

They looked a lot smaller than I remembered, and I calmly pointed one of my hands and the hunk of metal and my other at a large cloud above me. Before I swapped them, I shouted: "Be careful everyone! Watch your heads!" I quickly swapped them, suddenly enveloped in a large cloud. I rushed forward, hidden by the smog. The robots could not see me or lock onto me anymore.

I quickly ran on, passing the robot zone. I heard others screaming, and hoped that they were not hit by the falling robot. I didn't have time to check though; I had to win this.

I continued to run for another couple of minutes, with a large lead. I could hear faint explosions behind me, and just as I reached the second obstacle, I could see hear Bakugo distinctly. He was shouting something along the lines of "Come back here and die, pretty-boy!". I ignored him.

I arrived at the second obstacle, quickly taking it in. Let's just say I was glad I learnt how to swap myself.

"Wow! Robaato quickly advances to the second obstacle, the abyss! Don't fall, or you will be disqualified from the tournament!" I heard Present Mike say. "Aizawa, your students are amazing! They're all taking the lead. Robaato is really far ahead though."

"Yes, they are good. I didn't make them like this though. Their experiences with the villains have taught them not to hesitate in important situations." Mr Aizawa replied.

"And there you have it, folks, Aizawa is a bad teacher!" Present Mike shouted. I quietly laughed to myself before forming a plan in my head.

I obviously was not going to try to climb across the ropes, that would take to long. There was also nothing I could swap with on the other side of the large canyon.

Just as I was thinking, I turned to see Bakugo approaching, and before I knew it he passed me, blasting himself over the canyon with his explosions. This gave me a great idea, but I felt really bad for thinking of it.

"Suck it, loser!" Bakugo shouted as he neared the other side of the canyon. Just as he passed over the edge on the other side, I closed my eyes tight, opening them to see that I was now across the second obstacle.

"Sorry, Bakugo! I shouted as loud as I could, turning before he could shout back at me.

"Wow, a dirty but effective trick. Poor Bakugo, am I right?" Present Mike said.

"A good strategy by Robaato. It was also quite amusing." Mr Aizawa chuckled. Yes, chuckled.

I continued to run forward, hearing Bakugo slowly gaining on me. I arrived at the third obstacle and was shook.

"Ah, still in the lead, Robaato arrives at the final obstacle. The landmines! One wrong step and you'll be blown into tomorrow." he lowered his voice. "Don't worry though, these bad boys aren't powerful enough to hurt you, but they will make you go home crying!"

While I wasn't sure about that, I was sure that I needed to hurry up. I could see the other catching up with me a few hundred meters away.

I quickly searched around the minefield for anything to swap with and saw a little mine about two-thirds of the way across the minefield. I quickly swapped myself with it and tried to think of another way to advance. I could see little stones on the ground around me that must have been made from when the mines were dug. I picked up the largest one I could see, and threw it. Just as it reached the top of its arc, I swapped myself with it.

I didn't account for the speed that I was moving and quickly started to advance towards the ground. I didn't have time to swap myself for something to save myself, so I landed hard on the ground, hurting my arm and scarping my knees.

I tried to push myself up, but my arm hurt like crazy. I think I had broken it. I had to keep going, though.

"Ouch. Robaato get's across the minefield, but at what cost? His arm looks really damaged, what do you think Aizawa?" Present Mike asked.

"That move was extremely reckless. While I'm disappointed in Robaato, it worked out in the end." Mr Aizawa stated.

I understood what he was saying but honestly didn't care. All that mattered was making my way to the end. I was so close.

I got to my feet and started to make my way to the end of the path, clutching my arm. I quickly advanced, moving as quickly as I could despite how tired I now felt.

I was about 100m from the end when I heard a large explosion and turned to see Midoriya flying through the sky past Bakugo and Todoroki. They were far away though, so I wasn't worried. I had too large a lead for them to catch up.

Just in case though, I started to sprint as fast as I could through the final stretch of the tunnel. Just as I passed through, the crowd erupted in a huge cheer. I was so tired that I just sat down, and tried to get my breath.

"Here he is, the man who got first place on the entrance exam has also gotten first on the obstacle race. Robaato Riamu!" Present Mike shouted.

While I was sitting down, I realized how far of a lead I had. Two men came over to me and quickly took me to Recovery Girl before the next event began. We had a bit of time because we had to wait for everyone to make it back. After she had healed my arm and told me off, I was sent back into the arena, just as the final person made it through the tunnel.

"And there we have it!" Midnight announced. "I will now display the scores for the event. The top 42 contestants will be moving onto the next round."

A screen rose onto the stage Midnight was standing on that displayed everyone's places. I saw my face next to a large number 1, and after me, I saw Midoriya, then Todoroki, and Bakugo making up the leaders of the event. I scanned the entire board and was pleased to see that Uraraka, Kirishima, and the rest of class 1-A had also made it through the first round.

"Now, I will explain the next event. The next battle will be... A Cavalry Battle!" Midnight announced as the screen changed to show a diagram explaining how it worked.

"You will make teams of 2-4 people. Every person will be given a headband with allocated points based on their places on the first battle, with first place having the most points," she explained. This made sense to me.

"Now, we will allocate the point!" Midnight shouted as the screen changed to show everyone's place starting from 42nd and slowly moving up the 1st.

"The points go up in increments of five, with the only exception being first place. First place will be granted..." she paused. "ten million points!"

What. Excuse me, I think I just went deaf. What was that?

Everyone turned towards me, seeming to either pity me or look at me like a hunter stalking its prey.

"A battle where those at the bottom have a chance to overthrow those at the top. How exciting." Midnight said, licking her lips.

Oh, how I wish I was just in my bed sleeping right now.


	17. Chapter 16

"Okay, everyone. You all have ten minutes to choose your groups before the event starts. Ready? Go!" Midnight shouted.

I turned quickly, looking for anyone to join with. I didn't have to worry about how many points anyone had (obviously), but I did have to worry that no one would join my group. Why? Because every team would be going after my team for our ten million points.

I searched everywhere, looking for just one person that would want to join me, but every time I looked at someone, they just turned away with an apology.

"Five minutes left!" Midnight announced.

What! I have to hurry!

I scanned the area one last time and saw Bakugo surrounded by a ton of our classmates, all wanting to be on his team.

"Hey, Bakugo, want to team up with me?" I asked him.

"No way, shitrag. Then everyone will be gunning to take us out," he told me.

I thought of a way to manipulate Bakugo into letting me join his team.

"Well, you want to be the indisputable winner, right? You want to show everyone that your the best and that Midoriya is worse than you. Also, I have a plan to keep everyone away from us. You have to trust me, Bakugo." I told him.

"Tch, fine, you can be on my team pretty-boy. You too, Tape Arms and Shitty Hair." I think that translated to Sero and Kirishima.

"My name is Kirishima, and my hair isn't all that different from yours, Bakugo!"

"Times up! Everyone go stand with your teams so we can count up your points and distribute the headbands!" Midnight announced.

Our team had a total of... well it didn't really matter. We had the most points.

"Ok guys, so you all know what my quirk is right?" I asked them. They nodded. "Well, If I'm the rider, then..." I began before Bakugo cut me off.

"Huh, pretty-boy? Didn't you say you wanted to join MY team? I have to be the rider." Bakugo said. I thought about this carefully.

"Are you sure? I can't use my quirk with only one hand. You'll have to stand on my shoulder whenever I want to help you guys." I explained.

"That's fine, shitrag. If anyone can do it, it would be you." Bakugo snarled. Wait, was that a compliment?

"Ok then. Well, obviously Kirishima, you are the front of our horse. Sero, you can be on the right side. Try to get the headbands with your tape, or trap people to keep them away from us. I'll be on the left side and..." I tried to begin before Midnight suddenly told us to get into our positions.

We got situated, Bakugo sitting on top of us. All the other teams got ready too. I saw two big competitors, Todoroki and Midoriya's teams.

"Ok, ready? Go!" Midnight shouted. Just as she did this, I saw all of the teams rushing at us.

"Ok Bakugo, get on my shoulder. Everyone, shift so that I'm in the facing them!" I told them. They did so.

According to Midnight, I couldn't deliberately knock them out of the stage. All I had to do was keep them away from us.

I looked over to see Mineta throwing his balls at Midoria's team. Perfect.

This is where my secret move came in handy. The group swap. With one hand pointed at Mineta's balls, I made a circle with my other hand. At the same time, I clenched them, and then one team was gone, put into the crossfire between Midoriya and Mineta. I continued to do this for every team that came near us, and after a minute or so, the other teams were mostly all fighting with each other now.

"Great job, Robaato!" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, that was great!" Sero agreed.

"Tch, just don't mess up," Bakugo said.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a small break, okay guys? If anyone comes, you'll have to deal with them." I told them.

Just as I said this, Bakugo shouted something, and I turned to see a blond haired boy pull our team's headband off of Bakugo's head.

"Wow, how easy. Those other teams are all so dumb, just fighting each other." the boy said.

"Bakugo, what happened?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Oh hey, you're sort of famous, right?" the boy started "You were in two villain attacks, right? How does it feel to be so... hopeless?" the boy said.

"Hey, don't say that!" I shouted. "Also, Bakugo was only in the villain attack with class 1-A."

Bakugo was teeming with anger now, about to burst.

"Oh, you didn't hear about the sludge villain attack? Poor Bakugo here was captured and crying like a little baby." the boy explained.

"Oi, you, shut the hell up. Kirishima, Robaato, change of plans. We're going to kill that team." Bakugo said in a deep, menacing voice.

"Okay, just calm down, Bakugo. We have to stay calm or we will never win this." I told him.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're just some weak-ass wannabe who can't even save his family. Yeah, I found out about that." he yelled. I froze. How did he know? That didn't happen in Japan...

"What did you say to me?" I said, my voice barely a mutter.

"What is he talking about, Ri?" Kirishima asked. He looked at me, confusion etched on his face.

"I... I can't talk about it. I..." I paused, remembering the entire moment.

"Hey, are you okay, Ri, you're crying," Kirishima said, snapping me out of the memory.

"Yes... I'm fine. Let's just go get the points back." I said. I was totally done with Bakugo right now. That was just way too far.

"If you think I'm so useless, Bakugo, let me prove to you I'm not," I told him, before playing his foot on my shoulder. I extended one of my arms onto my shirt and another onto one of the headbands on the blond's head. I swapped them.

Looking at the point value, I saw that it wasn't the correct headband. Damn it. I tried again, looking towards the boy again. He was struggling to get my shirt off of his head, and just as he did so, I smiled to myself, placing my other hand on my tank top that I was wearing under my P.E shirt. After swapping them, I turned my hand over to see the ten million point headband looking up at me.

I silently handed them over to Bakugo and removed his foot from my shoulder and back onto my hands. We didn't speak a word as we started to run away.

"Two minutes left!" I heard someone announce. I didn't really care. We just had to keep our points for as long as we could.

Kirishima blocked all the incoming attacks. Sero blocked people off and caught them with his tape. Bakugo blasted away any incoming teams. I was so tired I just tried to keep up with them.

I could hear myself panting loudly, and wished that this stupid game would just end already.

"One minute left!" Midnight announced. Just as she did this, It seemed that every team decided that they should try to go for us one last time.

"Sero, wrap your tape around us. Make sure we don't lose each other." I told him. "We're going to get out of here."

Right after he had secured us together, I cupped one hand in an area around us, and another pointed towards a cloud above us.

"Ten seconds left!"

The teams were almost right on top of us now. I swapped us.

I looked down at the battle below us. Everyone seemed to be confused as to where we went. I could hear Sero screaming to the side of me.

"Don't worry guys. We'll be fine." I told them. "Trust me."

As we were falling, I swapped Kirishima and Sero with my shoes that I had left on the ground.

"Bakugo, you have to stop yourself with your explosions, okay?" I told him.

"What about you, idiot. What are you going to swap yourself with?" he asked me. I wasn't really sure if I could swap again. After this event and the obstacle course, I was just so tired.

"I don't know. Just do it, okay?" I told him. I closed my eyes as I fell, just hoping that when I opened them I would see something that could save me.

I felt something grab onto my arm and felt myself being pulled onto Bakugo's back.

"Don't be an idiot, Robaato. I'm... I won't bring up that thing with your parents again. Just hold on." Bakugo growled, starting to make small explosions to slow our descent.

Eventually, we made it to the ground, me still on Bakugo's back. Just as his feet touched the ground, the crowd started cheering. I was just so tired then. I could even keep my eyes open anymore.

I tried to get off of Bakugo and felt myself losing consciousness. Just as my eyes were closing, I saw Bakugo reach back out for me, trying to catch me.

I thought to myself that maybe he wasn't as big of an asshole as he acted, before drifting off into a short sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the middle of the arena that I had just fought in. I saw everyone standing around me, while some of my classmates asked me if I was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a side effect if I overuse my quirk." I explained to those who didn't know. After I was checked by one of the paramedics at the games, Midnight started announcing the scores.

"Okay everyone, in first place, we have team Bakugo. No surprise there. Second place is Team Todoroki. In the third we have team... Shinso? Where did that come from? Anyways, in fourth place, we have team Midoriya, just barely scraping by. All students in their respective teams please come forward." Midnight told us.

The sixteen students that had passed the second round of the tournament came forward. We were all waiting for whatever Midnight had to say next.

"Excuse me, Midnight?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see it was Ojiro, who was in my class. He looked mad at something.

"Yes, what is it, young man?" Midnight responded. She had one hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side.

"Well... I don't think that I should go to the next round. I don't remember fighting in the cavalry battle, and I think that it is unfair of me to move on to something that I didn't even do myself." he explained.

"I feel the same way." Said another boy, also on Shinso's team.

"I remember looking for teammates before talking to Shinso, and suddenly the battle was over. I think it's his quirk. I would also like to drop out of the battle." the boy explained.

"Wow, how chivalrous! I'll allow it." Midnight announced with a snap of her whip. "The question is, who will replace you two? Maybe two people from Team Kendo?"

"No, I don't think it would be fair for us to move on." the girl I assumed to be Kendo said. "We were stuck in the ice half of the game. My team agrees that team Tetsutetsu should choose two people to move onto the next round."

"Are you sure? Well, okay then. Team Tetsutetsu, please choose two of your members to move onto the next round."

"Thank you guys so much, you're all so... manly!" Tetsutetsu said in tears.

After a few minutes, his team chose himself and a girl with vines for hair named Ibara to take Ojiro and the other boy's places.

"Okay then, now we will decide who will be fighting each other in the next event, the tournament!" Midnight said, as the screen once again rose and started to randomize the people still remaining.

A few seconds later, a screen popped up with all our names on it and who would verse in our brackets. I scanned it and saw that you would have to win four battles in order to win the entire tournament. I wasn't sure if I would have enough energy to do this.

I saw my name and realized that I would be versing Ayoyama, the boy in my class that seemed to be very egotistic. Joy.

I was the fifth match of the first round, so I had a little bit of time to prepare. I went to the watching area for class 1-A and sat down, ready to watch the first match which happened to be Midoriya and Shinso's.

I was sitting next to Kirishima on the bleachers, and we were both talking about who we thought would win. Since neither of us knew that Shinso's quirk was, we decided to go with Midoriya since he was in the hero course.

"Alright, were about to start the first match of the tournament. Are you all ready? Well, then. Three, two, one. Go!" Present-Mike announced.

I could see Midoriya and Shinso talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying obviously. Suddenly, Midoriya seemed to pause and Shinso got a large smirk on his face.

"Hitoshi Shinso, his quirk? Brainwashing. If someone responds to what he says, he can brainwash them to do anything he wants!"

"What! That's insane!" I yelled. Why isn't he in the hero course with a quirk like that?

Midoriya suddenly started walking out of bounds. We were all yelling at him to stop, but nothing seemed to be working. Just as he was about to step over the line and lose the fight, a huge gust of air erupted from where he was standing.

I saw him clenching his finger, and realized that he had somehow activated his quirk while still being brainwashed.

He turned and started running towards Shinso. They had a sort scuffle and then Midoriya threw Shinso out of bounds.

Wait, you lost if you went out of bounds? Wasn't this super unfair then? I could win literally every round instantly.

"Guys, you lose if you are pushed out of bounds?" I asked.

"Yeah, if your opponent even steps out of bounds, they lose the fight," Kirishima explained. The realization seemed to show on his face after a few seconds.

"Well, doesn't that mean that I can't lose?" I asked him.

He said nothing, just thinking about it. A few seconds later, he said "I'm not sure if that's allowed. You should go ask Midnight before your match starts, man."

"Okay, thanks, Ei." I made my way out of the viewing stand and down the ground floor. The second match had started now, and it seemed that Sero was versing Todoroki.

I could see the match going on and Midnight from the bottom floor.

"Go Sero!" I shouted. Of course, I wanted my friend to win.

The match started off well for Sero, but Todoroki just... I don't even know, he just made a huge icicle and it was over. The whole side of the arena was covered.

"Sero, can you move?" Midnight asked, shivering.

"Of course not," he responded, frozen in the ice.

I saw Todoroki say something to Sero before starting to melt the ice that he had trapped him in.

I decided then to walk out onto the stage.

"Robaato, what are you doing here?" Midnight asked.

"I have a question about the rules of this match," I told Midnight.

"Okay, what is it? Also, you shouldn't be on the field until it's your turn..."

"Well, if your opponent goes out of bounds, the other person wins, right?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's true. What about it?" she asked.

"Well, don't you think that's a little bit unfair? I can't lose if we play by those rules." I told her.

She seemed to contemplate this. How had no one realized how unfair this was?

"Well, Robaato, I think that you should be the one to decide if you want to have a real fight or just win. I won't force you to do either." She told me

Great, if I just swapped people out of bounds, I would look like I was scared or just an asshole.

"Okay, thanks," I told her before returning to my seat next to Kirishima.

He asked me what she had said, and I told him what she had told me. He seemed sort of surprised but was excited for me.

"Wow, Ri, this just means you can win the whole tournament!". Well, what he was saying was true, I think he knew that I wouldn't just swap people out of bounds unless I had to.

After watching a couple of other matches and then a sort of speech by this one pink haired girl that went on for what felt like an hour, it was finally my turn to fight.

Everyone wished me luck (well, not Bakugo), and then I headed down to the ground floor to start my match.

I walked onto the field as I heard Present Mike announcing random stuff about me.

"And here we have Robaato! The winner of the obstacle race and the cavalry battle, will he win this one too? Let's find out!"

I tried to ignore him and focus on my battle. I was fighting with Aoyama. From what I knew about his quirk, he could shoot lasers out of his navel. If he shot them for too long, he couldn't fight anymore. Obviously, I wasn't going to knock him out using my quirk, so I decided to try to dodge his attack and get in close to beat him in a physical fight. He didn't seem all that strong in close quarters combat.

All I had to do was get in close. Then I could win.


	19. Chapter 18

"Ready? Three, two, one... Go!" Present Mike announced.

I wasted no time in rushing forward. I ran in a sideways motion just to try to get used to dodging Aoyama's quirk.

He shot his laser, but I saw it in time and jumped over it. I could do this, it wasn't that fast, and I could see every time he shot it he had to do this really weird thrusting thing.

I continued to run around, dodging and jumping around his lasers. Aoyama seemed to be getting tired.

"Well, Eraser Head, why don't you think Robaato hasn't used his quirk yet?"

" I heard from Midnight he asked about if he was allowed to use his quick to swap people out of the playing field. I think he has decided against doing so. Personally, I think that makes him an idiot." Eraser Head replied.

Urgh, what was his problem with me? I wasn't going to fall for his words though, I would stick with my plan until the end.

Aoyama crouched over and seemed to look a bit sick. I took this as my chance to run towards him at full speed and jump into a flying kick that sent him flying backwards. He didn't get back up.

"And Aoyama is out of commision. The winner is Robaato!" Midnight announced to the crowd.

I put my hands on my knees and started panting. I had had to run a lot more than I thought I would. I walked over to Aoyama who was trying to get up and helped him.

"Merci, my friend," he told me.

"That was a good fight. Keep up the good work!" I told him.

We went back to our seats, and people told me congratulations on winning. I sat back down next to Kirishima, but by the time I was ready to start watching the match between Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami, I realized that it was already over. Tokoyami had won almost instantly by knocking Yaoyorozu out of bounds.

While I felt bad for Yaoyorozu, this meant that I had to fight Tokoyami next round. I wasn't sure about how strong he was, but I knew that he was in the upper ranks of our class. This fight wouldn't be as easy as before.

Kirishima said goodbye to me, and I wished him luck in his fight against Tetsutetsu. I wasn't really sure who would win this fight, but I believed in Kirishima.

A long time later, both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were knocked out and lying on the ground. It was decided that they would have an arm wrestling match when they woke up to decide who would move on to the next round.

Now came the final match of the first round, Uraraka verses Bakugo. I wished them both luck as they left. They didn't respond.

I was rooting for Uraraka but had a feeling Bakugo was going to win. Uraraka's quirk relied on touch and using her surroundings. The area we had to fight at was bare, and Bakugo's quirk was extremely good at keeping people away from him. It would be a tough match for Uraraka.

Just as the match began, Uraraka rushed forwards. She was wasting no time in trying to touch Bakugo. She was blasted back by Bakugo, who was obviously showing no mercy. The smoke from Bakugo's explosion covered the field, so I didn't know what was happening. As the smoke cleared I saw Bakugo attack a floating jacket while Uraraka came up behind him. Just as she was about to touch him, he turned, blasting her away.

That was so badass, Uraraka! You can do this girl, keep it up.

Their fight continued for a couple more minutes, but Uraraka wasn't getting any closer to touching Bakugo. I was just about to look away when I noticed something. There were rocks floating up above the field. Uraraka was floating them.

A couple of seconds later, they all started to fall. It was a meteor shower! Uraraka had had an incredible plan all along. Just as Uraraka was about to touch Bakugo again, he blasted the entire shower away, as well as Uraraka with it.

I saw him clenching his arm, and it seemed like he hurt it.

Uraraka tried to get up and attack Bakugo again, but she had gone over her weight limit she had once mentioned to me. I think it was 2000lbs, which meant she must have gone over it by a lot. It was a miracle that she had been fighting this whole time.

"Uraraka is down. The winner is... Bakugo!" Midnight announced.

I felt so bad for Uraraka. She had tried her best, but the matchup was just too unfair in the end. There was nothing she could do.

As I watched her being taken away on a stretcher, I noticed Bakugo just standing there clutching his arm. He seemed to be in shock.

A couple of minutes, he was back up with us in the stands. As he arrived, people started asking him how he could attack such a 'frail girl'. I didn't think she was frail at all. If anything, she was as tough as rock.

Bakugo seemed to think the same way I did. I heard him mutter "What part of her was frail?" under his breath.

We had a short break after this to compose ourselves and get some food in our systems. I went to visit Uraraka and she told me she was okay, but it was obvious she wasn't. She wished me luck as I walked away. How was she such a ray of sunshine even after the cloudiest days?

I decided to just walk around to clear my thoughts. I was walking around the outside of the stadium when I was pulled to the side by somebody. I struggled for a minute, about to shout when the figure put their hand over my mouth and pushed me against a wall. I realized that this person was Bakugo.

"Be quiet, shitrag," he told me. He took his hand off his mouth and I said nothing.

I could hear two people talking, and could barely make out what they were saying.

"Is that Midoriya and Todoroki?" I whispered to Bakugo. He ignored me.

"My mom said my left side was unsightly as she poured bolting water onto my face." I heard Todoroki say. What!

Todoroki then went on to explain to Midoriya ( as well as Bakugo and me ) what his father had done to him as a child and why he didn't use his fire part of his quirk.

After a couple more minutes, I heard footsteps coming towards us from their direction.

"Bakugo, we've got to go!" I whispered.

"I know, shitrag," he said as he pulled me away from there quickly. There was a nearby bathroom that we quickly ducked into.

After waiting a couple of minutes in silence, we started to walk back towards the stands.

"What was that about?" I asked Bakugo.

"Hell if I know. All I know is half-and-half has got a fucked up life and father."

I had no idea that the number two hero was such a horrible person. I now understood why Todoroki had been so dead set on winning the tournament without using his fire powers.

We came back to the bleachers the rest of the way in complete silence. I sat down next to Uraraka who was back in the stands again and Bakugo sat down a few rows behind us.

"Look, Robaato! They're still going at it!" Uraraka exclaimed, pointing towards the stage where Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were having the most intense arm wrestling match I had ever seen. After literally breaking the pillar they were wresting on, Kirishima prevailed. I was happy for him, but it meant that he had to go up against Bakugo next. It would be a tough match for both of them.

After both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu left the arena and came up to where their respective classes were sitting, the next match was announced.

It was Midoriya and Todoroki going against each other. I glanced at Bakugo and he looked back at me in silence.

After being in school for a few months now, I still had no clue what Midoriya's quirk was. I knew that it was some sort of strength enhancement, but it gave him such horrible backlash like he had just learnt his quirk.

Both Todoroki and Midoriya got ready to start their battle. A few seconds later, Midnight announced the battle had begun.

 _"Make him use it, Midoriya."_ I thought to myself. _"Make him use the flames."_


End file.
